


Teach Me (Kylo Ren x reader)

by Cohmcarden



Category: Adam Driver - Fandom, Kylo - Fandom, Kylo Ren - Fandom, Kylo Ren X Reader - Fandom, Star Wars, X reader - Fandom, adam driver x reader - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Belligerent Sexual Tension, Bottom Kylo Ren, Conflict, Enemies, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Femdom, Fluff, Fucking, Kylo Ren is a Punk Ass Bitch, Kylo Ren x Reader fluff, Kylo Ren x reader smut, Love/Hate, Mutual Pining, Pining, Slow Burn, Smut, Top Kylo Ren, Unresolved Sexual Tension, anxst, kylo ren gets pinned, like a little femboy bitch, no I didn't mean pining, pinning, sexy sexy times, tope reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:08:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 28,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24185653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cohmcarden/pseuds/Cohmcarden
Summary: After the First Order invades and destroys your home planet, Neveah, you find yourself in a rather intriguing situation: a student to Commaner Kylo Ren. As your tutor guides you to develop your powers, you learn a lot about him-and yourself-in the process, and the dark side isn't be the only thing you'll be embracing.(I'm not sure where I'm going to to take the plot, but I'm always a slut for fluff, so there will probs be a lot of that, and probs some smut, bc why not)Thanks for reading xx
Relationships: Kylo Ren - Relationship, X Reader - Relationship, kylo ren x reader
Comments: 31
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

Your fingers stung as you picked at them with your nails, spreading small beads of blood over your hands. It was the only form of entertainment available since you'd been captured by the First Order and thrown into a cage for god knows how long.

Your planet, Neveah, had been invaded by the First Order after the High Court had refused some sort of alliance and it, evidently, wasn't taken very well.

Living on the outskirts of the the city, you were one of the first to be captured, so you weren't sure what happened to the rest of the people, but from the sound of screams and fire that rung in your ears as you were dragged onto the ship, you could make a pretty good guess. You just prayed that at least some people had got away, but remembering the notorious reputation of the First Order you weren't filled with confidence.

Examine the room you were sat in for the 57,000th time that day, you wondered how many prisoners were held here before you. The polished shine of the black steel door indicated not many, but the scratches and stains that adorned the dark walls said otherwise. The only source of light came from a small rectangular hole in the door, where masked guards would occasionally throw bread and bottled water to you. _Their kindness knew no bounds._

You were studying the door, contemplating possible ways to escape, as you heard a distant thumping coming quickly closer and the quiet mutter of voices approaching you. You were about to run to the hole in the door and shout for help, but you had quickly realised during your residence here that the only people walking around were the ones who locked you up in the first place.

You stayed slumped against the cold wall, expecting the footsteps to come and go, but as they reached the door, they stopped, a tall figure blocking the light that came from the hole.

You froze. _Who was it? Why were they stopping? Were they going to kill you?_

A voice boomed through the hole, commanding your release.

“And you're sure that that’s what happened?” |t was firm and inquisitive, and thankfully human.

You heard a guard reply from underneath their helmet, their voice buzzing and distorted. “100% General, I'm sure of it.”

“Very well then, open the door.”

There was a pause, and then a beep, and then a shrieking scrape of metal as the door was dragged open, to reveal a tall, red haired man wearing a structured black robe that fell to his feet. His look was stern, his brows furrowed as he stepped towards you, striking a snag of fear through your chest.

Scrambling to stand up, you backed up into the far corner of the room away from him. He scared you.

“I am General Hux, obey me and you'll be fine. Understand?” He said harshly, his hands held behind his back as he slowly stepped toward you.

“Ye-Yes Sir.” You returned hastily, your own voice hoarse from not speaking fro at least a week.

“Good. Hands.” He held out a pair of steel handcuffs, clicking them open and offering the to you.

You obeyed, placing your wrists in the cuffs as he clicked them shut with one hand, the other still resting behind his back.

He stepped out of the room, nodding to the guard as he paused outside the door. The guard linked arms with you, setting a controlling hand on your shoulder as they escorted you out of the room and into the corridor. Although there were far more lights, the corridor was just as dark as the room, and your hopes of catching at least a ray of sunlight died in the dark, alongside your confidence.

You were taken along the halls, the hollow clanking of metal bouncing off the walls as you and the guard escorting you followed General Hux, his coat gently swaying as he marched. You walked for what seemed like miles, but was probably just meters, until you reached a large iron door, surrounded by red flashing lights. You heard distant muttering coming from behind it, and a chorus of laughter as General Hux began to type something into a touchpad that stood net to the door. _Great, they're having a jolly little party to celebrate my execution._

The Guard holding onto you let go, stepping back as Hux nodded his head, the large metal doors hissing as they slowly parted to reveal a long, glass table surrounded by tall, intimidating figures, most of which wore similar garments to Hux, and some of which wore masks to hide their faces. _Just as well, their faces were nightmare fuel._ Just their expressions of severe, unrelenting superiority sent shivers down your spine. You felt so small. You were _for sure_ about to die.

Hux stepped into the room, taking a seat at the head of the table as you stood outside the door, frozen.

“Enter!” He called out to you as you shuffled forward, your hand still cuffed together in front of you.

The second you stepped through the door and everyone played eyes on you, they burst out laughing, the roaring of their cackling voices rattling around your skull as you tried your best to remain unfazed, looking down at your feet. Everyone was shaking with laughter as they stared at you, all except for one. A tall, dark figure dressed head-to-toe in a heap of black material that cascaded down their large stature, stopping before the ground. Their head was obscured by a helmet, an opaque visor running along it and blocking out any evidence of life as the figure stood stone-still.

The laughter died down to a chuckle, and then silence as you waited for something, anything, to happen. Everyone stayed quiet, letting the silence sink in like a bitter poison as you stood awkwardly, your heartbeat ringing in your ears as you surveyed their eyes, not one had a spark of light; a spark of good in them.

“This is the one you were talking about?” One of the masked figures spoke, pointing to you as they turned to Hux at the head of the table. “You’ve got to be kidding me, she couldn't kill a mouse.”

The laughter rose again, this time you _knew_ it was aimed at you, and it stung. An embarrassed heat rose to your cheeks as you stood still, an evidently hilarious joke to every member at the table. But Hux didn't laugh; Instead he turned to the one who had cracked the joke, furrowing his brow as he stood.

“You doubt my judgement, do you?” His tone was soft and venomous, a trap waiting to be stepped in as he awaited an answer.

Silence hung in the air. No response. _Smart, really, judging what Hux was like he'd likely kill whoever opposed him._

“I’ll take that as a ‘No’, shall I?” He asked, though you weren't sure if he wanted an answer.

Fear and confusion bubbled inside you, like a cauldron of calamity as your mind raced. _What are they going to do with me? am i going to die? Is this the last thing i’ll see; a bunch of assholes laughing at my misfortune from atop their high, high horses?_

You thought about it, images of your glorious execution running though your head, boiling your blood until you couldn't hold in in anymore. The concoction of fright and outrage bubbled over as the blush on your cheeks turned from a peach to scarlet red.

“WHAT THE FUCK AM I DOING HERE‽” You screamed, the words spilling out of your lungs like broken glass as you threw your hands up, the chain on the handcuffs shattering as you pulled them apart. Everyone in the room fell to a deathly silence as the remnants of your voice splintered of the walls, leaving a metal tang ringing in the air.

You stared at Hux, fury overtaking your eyes as you huffed, the edges of your vision blackened. He froze, staring back at you for a second before looking around, a bewildered look overtaking his face as he surveyed the scene. Confused as to why he was so perplexed, you followed his eyes, turning to face the others.

Then you saw it; the faces of bewilderment looking down at the shattered table in front of them. You looked at the shards of white glass that covered the floor, scattered to the edges of the room, noticing that some of it was much darker than the rest. Looking up, you realised that the dark glass came from the shattered visors of some of the masked members that sat in front of you, each one revealing a pair of bemused eyes. All except for the tall figure dressed in black, the one that didn't laugh when you were such an apparently hilarious topic of conversation. Their visor was still mostly intact, save for a large white crack that branched out like a river over the black glass.

The fire inside you died down, the scene infant of you dousing it in water as you stood as still as a statue.

“Maybe if you calmed down,” Hux said, standing up and stepping away from the table, the sharp crunch of broken glass coming from underneath his boots as he walked towards you, a faint gloating expression spreading across his face. “I’ll tell you.”

He placed a hand on your back, turning you around and leading you back into the corridor.

“We, the First Order, came to your planet to offer an alliance. Unfortunately, the High Court felt it unwise to accept this alliance, despite it offering protection from the First Order from any attempted attacks and invasions in the future.” Hux explained as you walked down the corridor, listening intently to his ever word.

“If you're not with us, you're against us. Your High Court deemed itself an enemy of the First Order, and so it stood as a threat to us and our…” He paused, racking his brain for the most appropriate word to use in this context. “…goals.”

“So you were so threatened by a tiny planet that you just _had_ to destroy it?” You said, your words edged with venom as you crossed your arms, staring into the dark floor as you walked.

Hux ignored you, continuing his monologue. “Neveah was against us. Against our morals; an enemy of the First Order, so we did what we had to to protect our own.”

“Wait,” You said, stopping to process what he just said, “‘ _was’,_ what do you mean ‘ _was’?”_

A wave of realisation crashed over you as you heard the words come out of your mouth. Was. Past tense. Your home, where you grew up, where you lived, where you held every precious memory of your life, was gone. A well of loss dug itself inside of you as you

let your arms drop lifelessly to your sides.

“Yes, ‘was’, anyway, as I was saying-” Hux began.

“Get to the point.” You snapped. Right now was _not_ the time to preach about how great the First-fucking-Order was, especially since it had just destroyed everything you cared about.

“Okay, as you wish.” He sighed, halting and turning to face you. “We need you.”

“Need me?” He’d just destroyed everything you ever cared about, and now he was asking for your allegiance? _This must be a joke._

“Yes, you're far too powerful to go to waste.”

“Powerful? I’m not a member of the High Court, I don't think I've ever even _seen_ one of them in real life, plus-” You were cut off.

“High Court? Oh, no, I don't mean-” He paused, surveying the confused expression on your face. “You really don't know, do you?”

“Don’t know what?” A looming sense of foreboding bred itself inside your chest, the shadow of uncertainty blocking out your brain.

“You’re force sensitive.”

“Look, I may not like the first order, but I'm sure anyone would react like this if some great ‘Force’ destroyed their planet-“

“How naïve can one person be?” He chuckled to himself. “You can use the force, is what I'm saying. That’s what happened in the conference room. You shattered the glass.”

“I didn't even _touch_ the glass!” The accusation was ridiculous.

General Hux said nothing, instead he continued walking down the corridor. You walked behind him, trying to process what you'd just been told. You could use the force. _You could use the force._ This was ridiculous. All throughout your childhood you'd never shown any signs of the force; you had a very vivid imagination, always pretending that your toys were moving around by themselves, but thats all it ever was: imagination. Or at leat, thats what your parents had told you.

“You’ll sleep in here tonight.” Hux stated, pulling you out of your thoughts as he stopped outside a doorway, nodding towards it. “You’ll be shown around in the morning.” He finished, before swiftly marching down the corridor and disappearing into the distance.

You turned to the doorway, either side of which stood a trooper, wearing a head-to-toe white suit with a white helmet, blocking out any signs of humanity. You paused, weary of what to do as you contemplated making a run for it, but your thoughts were laid to rest as one of the troopers ushered you inside.

“See you in the morning, Miss.” Their voice was distorted, any expression buzzed out by the mask as they closed the door inferno of you.

You were alone.

Turning around, you began to look around the room that you were currently locked in. Everything made of a dark grey metal, except for the bedsheets in the corner which were pitch black. On the far side of the room there was a massive window running from floor to ceiling, through which you could see the deep black of space, littered with specs of stars like a galactic paint splatter on a canvass of nothing. It was refreshing.

You walked over to the mound of bedsheets in the corner, realising that it was just a badly made bed. The sheets were surprisingly comfortable, comforting you as you ran your fingers over the silk.

Unsure of what else you should—or could—do, you took off your boots, their tattered leather still dirty with the soil of Neveah, putting them down next to your bed and climbing on top.

The plush feeling of a mattress was a nice change from the cell that you were so graciously locked in, and it wasn't soon until you were asleep.


	2. You're Going To Die Here

You were awoken by a harsh knocking at the door.

“You have ten minutes to get dressed.” You heard one of the guards say through the door as you opened your eyes. Unfortunately, you were still locked in the dark room from yesterday.

Disappointed that it wasn't some weird fever dream, you sat up, bringing yourself back to reality.

As you opened your eyes, you noticed some fabric draped over the bed in front of you, the black of the bedsheets melding into the black of the material.

Standing up, you only now realised how hungry you were, having not eaten in about a day. Ignoring the rumbling from your stomach you picked up the clothes laid out in front of you, holding them up in front of the window so you could see.

There was a long black cloak that reached the floor, made of a softy firm fabric with structured shoulders that gave it a menacing look that reminded you of the people around the table; the one you'd shattered the day before. _Intimidating._

There was also a top, made of the same fabric as the cloak and carrying on the exceptionally cheerful theme of black, with long sleeves, the bottom of which were lined with leather, probably for protection. _Protection? Against what exactly?_

The trousers were also black— _how fun_ —and form fitting, with some sort of built-in knee pads that matched the leather of the top.

You were also given a pair of black boots; they looked new and due to the amount of laces you estimated that it would take about 30 years to do them up.

Feeling slightly weird that someone had crept in during the night to deliver an outfit, you got changed, using the reflection of the window as a mirror.

You looked…

…powerful. And you liked it.

The shoulder pads of the cloak made you look domineering, despite the height difference between you and, seemingly, every other person on the ship. If you ran into you in the hallway, you'd definitely move out of the way.

You stood, admiring yourself for a few more seconds, admiring the shine on your boots, before your thoughts were interrupted by a voice calling through the door.

“We’re opening the door, are you decent?” The familiar buzz of the helmet eliminating any emotion from the voice.

“Yes” You called back, turning to greet two soldiers in the heat-to-toe white suit from before.

“Come on.” One of them prompted, nodding their helmet towards the open door.

You obeyed, walking into the hallway and you admired the swishing of your cape behind you.

One of the soldiers put their hand on your shoulder as they escorted you to god knows where, their firm grip making you slightly nervous. _Was this an execution?_

“Where are we going?” You asked, turning to one of them but eliciting no response.

A whirlpool of anxiety started to gather in your throat, sending waves of unease over your whole body as you were marched towards certain doom. The hospitality was strange; the room and the clothes, but you were sure that they had something sinister planned for you. It was, after all, the notorious First Order. They destroyed your planet, however out-of-place you felt there, and now they were going to destroy you.

All of the corridors seemed identical: black steel floor, mysterious doors lining the walls, the occasional window looking out onto nothing but space. You walked in silence, the only sound the clanking of your new boots against the metal underfoot, until the guards either side you stopped abruptly.

One of them walked to a door on the far right wall, typing something into a keypad, before ushering you through the opening door.

You were greeted by General Hux, who stood as stoic as ever in the middle of the large room. To his side stood a figure cloaked in black robes and a black helmet with a white crack running along the visor. You recognised him from the table incident, avoiding the menacing gaze of his helmet as you stepped closer, stopping in front of General Hux.

You glanced around the room. It was large—much larger than the conference room from the day before—and the steel walls were laden with large, searing scratch marks. It was bare, save for a couple of random boxes scattered along the far wall, filled with what looked like spare armour and helmets.

“I’m sure you remember me.” General Hux stated, his arms stapled to his back. “This is Commander Ren. He will be training you.”

You furrowed your brow, what did he mean, _training?_

“What do you mean, training? Training for what?”

“Good luck.” Hux said, swiftly marching out if the door and closing it, leaving you in captivity with ‘Commander Ren’.

You gulped, turning round to face Commander Ren. He was scary. More than scary: he was terrifying.

You were too intimidated to move, the feeling of judgemental eyes burning into your skull from behind his cracked visor.

The silence hung in the air, the sound of it injecting anxiety into your veins like an out of tune violin.

“You’re from Neveah.” A voice came from behind the mask: It was deep and emotionless, with a pang of electricity, just like the soldiers voices.

“Uhm.. yes” You replied, perplexed by how still he was standing. _Was it a person under that mask, or a statue._

“Strange, I didn't realise you people had the capacity for the force. Far too shallow.”

You would have been offended by this, that is if it wasn't entirely true. Every person on that planet was about as complex as a sheet of paper. Even your own mother and father were unbearable, though their ability to turn any civil conversation into an insult did impress you.

No-one on that planet cared about anything. No-one had any heart, any passion; It drove you mad, being surrounded by people who spent their days arguing for fun and practicing their sad faces in the mirror every morning, waiting for the chance to complain.

Everyone was so self-centred. In a way, it was refreshing to be away from all that selfishness, even if was your home, and even if you did miss it immensely.

“Me neither.” You chuckled, you still weren't sure if this was real or all one big joke.

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t even know how to use ‘the force’.”

Commander Ren paused, contemplating your situation.

“Then how did you do that; in the Conference Room, I mean.”

You thought about it for a second. You could only remember what happened after—the shattered glass and the shocked faces. You had no idea how you actually did it, or how you could do it again.

“I don’t know”

He scoffed, shaking his head. _Finally, movement._

“Great, so now I have to train someone who _doesn't even know_ how they do something simple. _Perfect_.” The buzz of the mask washed out his voice, but the mocking in his tone was unmistakeable.

“Okay, um,” You were intimidated. Scared. This man was the only form of security here—wherever ‘here’ was—he was meant to train you, be your mentor.

What was he even training you for? War? Community service?

“Well, don't just stand there. Show me what you can do.” He interrupted your thoughts, walking over to one of the boxes across the room. He picked out a small rock, placing it in the middle of the room and stepping behind you.

“Move it.”

You went to go and pick it up, slightly confused, as you began to step forward, your whole body froze, unable to move no matter how hard you tried.

After a second of being stuck, you could move again, the invisible wall in front of you knocked down. Beginning to panic, you turned around your heartbeat booming like a drum in your ears.

“What the _fuck_ was that?” The word came out almost a whisper.

“The force.” He gestured a hand towards the rock. “Now use it to move that rock.”

You turned back around, steadying your nerves as you stared intensely at the rock. _How the fuck were you meant to move it? OH, right, your magical mind powers._

You thought about the rock moving across the room. Nothing. You thought about the rock gently rolling. Nothing. You thought about the rock wobbling. Still nothing.

“Here,” Commander Ren grabbed your wrist, yanking it out in front of you and pointing your hand towards your sedimentary adversary, his big gloved hand enveloping your wrist. “Channel your energy into your hands, then into the rock.”

You did as he said, feeling a buzzing rise in your fingertips as you concentrated, a blush returning to your cheeks. You waited, arm outstretched as you funnelled all of your brainpower into your hands.

Nothing.

“Nothings happening.” You dropped your hand in frustration.

Ren slowly paced in front of you, stopping and lowering himself do that his visor was level with your eyes, the large white scratch running through the reflection of your face.

“Then stop doing it wrong.” Even through the distorted buzz of the helmet, you could hear the spite dripping of his words.

He still frightened you, but your fear was being slowly eaten by irritation.

“What? What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Just do it right,” He continued his verbal attack. “It’s not that hard.”

You crossed your arms, shifting your weight to one hip. “Okay, I know what you're doing, it’s not going to work.”

“Oh,” He leaned closer, your breath steaming up the visor of his helmet. “then I guess you need some persuasion.”

You went to speak, but no sound came out. It felt like someone had their hands around your throat, choking you until every last breath was expelled from your lungs. You shot your hands up to your neck, desperately grasping to pull away whatever was smothering you, but there was nothing there.

Suddenly, your body was slammed into the hard wall behind you, a clap of pain rippling throughout your spine as the cold of the metal seeped through your clothes. You kicked out, trying to push away whatever was holding you down, but you couldn't move. You were paralysed.

You looked up at Commander Ren, the tears in your eyes blurring his figure as you tried to shout for help but he just stood, arm outstretched, watching you suffer.

“See, its not that hard.” The mocking in his voice had returned as he stood in front of you, making you feel helpless.

_‘He’s going to kill me.’_ You thought. _‘He’s actually going to kill me.’_

Black crept Into the corners of your vision as you struggled against the invisible force that pinned you down, a well of fear trudging itself into the pit of your stomach as your mind ran out of ways to get out of this situation.

The obscure silhouette of the Commander stepped forward, the buzz of his helmet shrieking in your ears as he spoke.

“You’re going to die here.” His words were slow, careful, their malice planned as they struck your brain.

_‘You’re going to die here’_

The moment you heard the guttural confirmation of your fears, something in your brain snapped. The well of fear was replaced by a swirling tornado of rage.

_Who was he to decide whether you live or die? who was anybody?_

_If it hadn't been for the First-Fucking-Order then you'd be at home, on Neveah, eating dinner or reading your favourite book—the menial tasks that you had grown to miss—but this organisation of self-serving pricks had to destroy it. All of it. Your home, your friends, your family. Gone. All because of some stupid alliance?  
_

Suddenly, a switch in your brain clicked, and your primal instincts took over.

Your arm shot up, shattering the invisible force holding git to the cold, steel wall, and you swung it, sending Commander Ren flying across the room, colliding with the wall on the far side.

You slumped down, free from the hole of Rens malevolent grip, hitting the floor with a thud as you clutched your throat.

Regaining your breath, you wiped the tears from your eyes, your vision slowly fading back from black as you looked over to the Commander, who laid haphazardly on the floor meters away from you. You watched him for a moment, too shaken-up to move, as you searched for signs of life, not that he showed any anyway. After a while, you saw his arm move as he rolled over and stood up, his posture now tainted with a slight hunch as he walked towards you.

He stuck out an arm, offering a large gloved hand to help you up. You took it, dragging yourself up as you straightened out your cloak, trying to regain whatever dignity you had left.

“Well,” He started, “you moved it.”

You looked over to the rock—ignoring the massive Ren-shaped dent in the opposite wall—which had moved about half an inch from its original position. Well, You _had_ moved it.

“But _never_ do that again, or I’ll end you. Understand?” Ren continued as he fixed his shirt, brushing out the creases from being flung around like a ragdoll.

“Yes, Commander.” You muttered, his words bouncing around in your head like an echo. _I’ll end you_ : It sent shivers down your spine.

He stormed over to the doors, opening them with a wave of his hand as he left the room, muttering something to the guards that were still standing outside before making his way down the corridor. The sound of the guards voice interrupted your bewilderment, informing you that you were going back to your room. _Terrific, more sitting around._

You were being escorted down the corridor by the soldiers when you passed an open door. You recognised General Hux’s voice behind it, he was arguing with someone.

“I don’t care how much we need her, she's too powerful and too naïve, which makes her unstable—I’m telling you she's dangerous-“

Hux cut the other man off, raising his voice. “Just because you feel threatened doesn't mean that you can cast out anyone who shows potential! Kylo, we _do_ need her, and that is the end of conversation!”

“Well I'm not training her, I refuse to- ”

The two stopped talking as you walked past the door, realising how loud they were. As you passed them you glanced into the room, realising that the other man in the room was Commander Ren.

_Were they talking about you? They had to be. Awkward._

They stayed silent as you passed, waiting for you to be out of earshot before Hux spoke.

“Kylo, _please_.”

You were too far away to hear his response and too wrapped up in thought. That conversation seemed tense. Why were you so important, and why did Commander Ren think you were ‘unstable’? Kinda rude, but ok.

General Hux called him ‘Kylo’. You guessed that was his first name. ‘Kylo Ren’—Even without the title of ‘Commander’ he sounded intimidating, even if it gave him some humanity.

“Here, Miss.” One of the guards stopped in front of the door to your room, opening it and gesturing it inside. You obeyed, walking inside and dumping your cloak on the bed—all the black was making you overheat.

You flung yourself dramatically onto the bed, grabbing a pillow and smothering your face with it.

“FUCK!” You screamed, the pillow muffling the sound.

You'd only just wrapped your head around the fact that you were stuck here, being trained for god knows what by some emo asshole who didn't have a shred of respect or empathy anywhere in his body, not even rattling around the helmet that he refused to take off. What was so special about his face that he had to hide it from the light of day anyway? Was he really that ugly?

Kylo Ren, the galaxies biggest dickhead.

You laid there, imagining different scenarios—many of them consisting of you beating Commander Ren into the ground—until you drifted off to sleep. You were so preoccupied by everything else that you hadn't realised how tired you were, probably from flinging a man into the air with your _magical mind powers._


	3. A New Home

“Get up.”

You sat up quickly, rubbing your eyes as you tried to seem somewhat awake.

You'd fallen asleep, after the obviously tiring debacle with Commander Ren, and you obviously weren't supposed to.

“Get up.

You opened your eyes to see Commander Ren towering over you menacingly, the buzz of his helmet making him sound angry.

“Oh, sorry.” You said, jumping to your feet as you straightened out your clothes.

“Why were you asleep?”

“I dunno, I guess i just fell asleep?” Was your ever-so intelligent reply.

“ _Amazing._ ” The sarcasm in his voice made you frown, but just as you went to protest you were interrupted.

“Come on then, follow me.”

He walked out of the open door and you could hear him stomping down the corridor as he marched. Grabbing your cloak from the bed, you followed him, jogging to catch up with his super-human walking pace. It was only now that you realised how similar your outfits were, except for the helmet, of corse, which was still decorated with a crack.

“Where are we going?” You said, breaking the silence.

“You’ll see.”

“How informative.” You rolled your eyes, staring at the walls as you walked.

You walked for a while longer, before you reached a large set of steel doors, guarded by a pair of troops in the statement white clothing. Commander Ren entered something into a touchpad and the guards parted as the doors opened, revealing a largish room containing what looked like a ship.

You walked inside, half confused and half mesmerised by the intricacy of the metal plates that decorated the front (or was it the back?) of the ship.

A whirring noise filled the air, before a big steel ramp lowered itself onto the floor, hitting the floor with a muffled clank. This technology was new to you—Neveah was a fairly advanced planet, but everyone walked to where they needed to be. You only recognised the ship from when other planets royalty visited the High Court, to propose alliances and trading agreements, and of corse when the First Order attacked.

“Well? Hurry up.” Commander Ren stood at the top of the ramp, seemingly unimpressed by your hesitance.

You joined him inside the ship, following him to a pair of chairs that sat in front of a circuitboard filled with a family of blinking buttons and switches.

Ren swivelled round a chair, ordering you to sit in it as he pressed a sequence into the board, before sitting in the chair next to you. A chorus of whirring and buzzing drifted up from the floor as the door behind you closed, and through the window in front if you you saw the airlock to the building twist open. The ship hovered out into space, waiting a few seconds before the engines roared to life, throwing you into the back of your chair as you picked up speed.

You were amazed by how black the black of space really was, now that you were surrounded by it.

“We’re going to the Death Star, where your training will continue.” Ren said, rising from his chair and walking over to a cabinet on the right of the ship, searching through a drawer.

“Sounds cool,” You said, contemplating the name. “what is it?”

“A superweapon, designed by the First Order as part of our artillery. It also acts as a base of operations.”

Nodding your head, you spun your chair around to face Ren, taking your first proper look at him. He was tall—around 6’2—and had a large build, from what you could tell from under the mound of black fabric that he was wearing.

That was really all you could tell, aside from the gently rise and fall of his chest which confirmed that he was, indeed, alive.

“So, where were we just now?” You asked, trying not to seem to creepy as you stared at him.

“A residential ship.”

“Wow, descriptive.” You said sarcastically, swinging your legs.

You spent the rest of the journey in silence, staring out the window at the vast, endless abyss as you flew though it. Maybe the Death Star wasn't going to be as bad as it sounded? You hoped so, or you were in for a tough time.

“We’re here.” Commander Ren said, pulling a lever on the control pad in front of you. You looked out the window: _So this is the Death Star, huh?_

In front of you was a massive, metal sphere, floating menacingly as it struck a pang of adventure into your chest. It was as big as a planet, with one large crater on the top half of it.

As you approached it, a large airlock opened, welcoming you into a clean-looking landing bay.

Ren sat back down, guiding the ship inside and putting it down, cutting off the engines as the airlock closed behind you.

“Lets go.” He said, walking down the already-open ramp.

You followed him, passing two troops as you exited the landing bay and surveyed your surroundings.

The corridors were much bigger, far more accommodating that the thin one-way halls on the residential ship, and the metal that lined them was light grey. The low rumble of hustle and bustle that wafted from the halls already made you feel less alone, and every so often you'd pass a group of engineers talking about repairs and such, although they always stopped talking as you passed them; everyone did. Were they afraid of you? No, they didn't know you. Commander Ren, maybe?

You continued down the various maze of hallways until you reached an elevator filled with people who all walked out of it as soon as you entered it, leaving you and Commander Ren alone.

“Why is everyone so afraid of you?” You asked, only realising this may not have been the best question to ask after the words left your mouth.

“I have a bad reputation.” He answered, his calm tone surprising you. Even though you'd only ever seen him somewhat composed, you sensed that he had a bad temper, either that or he was just _that_ intimidating.

“Why?”

“It doesn't matter.”

You looked at him, wondering why he was being so dramatic. Was that why he kept a helmet covering his face 24/7? Did his ugliness scare people?

The doors of the elevator whirred open and you stepped out, following Ren to a largish door near the end of the short corridor.

“This is your room. You'll be staying here for the foreseeable future.” He said, pressing the button next to the door to reveal your room.

“If you're hungry the cafeteria is the floor below, take a left as you leave the elevator and go straight, theres a big doorway that leads to it.” He continued. “Just cut in line and nobody should give you any trouble.”

You looked up at him, watching your reflection in his visor; you looked like shit.

“Thank you, Commander.”

“Call me Kylo.” He nodded, before heading back to the elevator.

Turning your attention back to yourself, you entered your room for the first time. It was fairly plain, much bigger than the last one but still cozy to say the least. There was a floor to ceiling window on the far wall, looking out into space, which looked the same as it did the lat time you checked: spacious.

To your left was another doorway, through which was a small bedroom with another large window next to a double bed which sat in the middle of the room. The bedsheets were light grey, they shine of the dim lights above you scattered across their soft surface.

To the right of the main room was a basic looking bathroom, with a corner shower and sink. You looked in the mirror above the sink, reinforcing in your mind that you looked shit. In your defence, the past however-many hours had left you exhausted beyond compare.

Abandoning your reflection you started to make your way to the bedroom, but were interrupted by your stomach rumbling loudly.

“Shit, I should probably eat something.’ You muttered to yourself, brushing out your cloak and walking to the elevator. You stood in the corner as a pair of women in oil-covered coveralls talked quietly about combustion manifolds or something. You left the elevator, hoping you were on the right floor, as you started waling to the left, realising just how many more people were here compared to the last ship.

You walked with an air of false confidence, holing your head up and your shoulders back as you marched along the hall. In reality, you were intensely nervous—New environment, new people, new rules—but you didn't let it show: You only get one first impression, and you were going to make it count.

You gathered that your clothes indicated some sort of superiority over the other people on the ship, they were very similar to Kylos after-all, and this was cemented more with every guard that moved out of your way as you walked.

If you weren't so scared, you'd almost feel excited, powerful even.

You reached the large doorway to the cafeteria, the air filled with the lively buzz of chatter as people spilled in and out of it. The hall was massive, and filled with people, sitting at rows of benches eating and talking. There was a long line leading to a serving window to your right which you joined the back of, ignoring what Kylo said about cutting in line: You may be somewhat superior, but you didn't want to be mean.

You waited in line fore a while, shuffling forward now and again, until you reached the counter, where you were handed a plate of bread, some meat, and an obscure green vegetable that looked like off-brand broccoli. _Delicious._

You and your plate of gourmet grub sat down on an empt table on the far end of the room, trying not to choke as you shovelled food into your mouth.

You'd almost finished when a man came and sat in front of you, looking at you until you returned his gaze.

“I haven't seen you around here before, mind if I sit here?” He asked, even though he was already sat down.

“Sure.” You said, not sure whether he was someone you wanted to be nice to.

You noticed he was wearing the white suit that all the other guards wore, except for the helmet, which sat on the seat beside him.

“I’m Finn, by the way, I’m a stormtrooper here, but you can probably tell, what with the uniform” He chuckled, taking a bite of bread.

You introduced yourself, pausing for a second. “Stormtrooper?”

“Yeah, a guard.”

“Oh, yeah right,” You pretended to know what he was talking about. “totally.”

“Not to be rude,” He said. “but what are you doing here. Like, are you a stormtrooper? Well, obviously not—you don't look like one—but what are you? A Commanding General? You just seem too un-commanding to be a General…” He paused for a second as you thought about it. “Oh, tell me if I'm speaking out of turn.” He added hastily.

“To be honest, I'm not really sure.” The more you thought about it, the stranger the situation became. “Yesterday General Hux came in, told me I’d be training with Commander Ren who then took me here and chucked me into a room before fucking off to go be a douchebag somewhere else.”

“Whoah, strong words. Y’know he can, like, tell if you're talking bad about him” A slightly worried expression crossed Finns face.

“Good. He destroyed my planet.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Finn said sincerely. “Are you ok?”

This was the first shred of compassion you'd seen since Neveah was destroyed, and it took you by surprise.

“Oh, uh, yeah. They were all assholes anyway” You joked.

Finn laughed as he was called over by a group of stormtroopers on the table one over.

“Wanna come sit with us?” He said as he picked up his plate.

“Nah, I should get back.” Back to where you weren't sure, but you wanted to seem somewhat important, like you were needed somewhere urgently.

“Ok, but if you ever need anyone to sit with, find me.” He said, saying goodbye as he went to sit the other troopers.

You bid him goodbye, heading back towards the elevator as you contemplated your conversation. Had you just made a friend? You hoped so, the loneliness had started to get to you, now that you weren't being dragged around every other second.

You got back to your room, immediately unlacing your boots and kicking them iff next to your bed. You undressed, feeling slightly weird that you were standing almost naked next to a massive window, but you reckoned the stars wouldn't spy on you. You folded your clothes, shoving them under your bed before slicing between the covers. _You were exhausted._ The moment that your head hit the silk pillow, you fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinds siked about writing this tbh, please comment any suggestions etc


	4. You Killed Them

You woke up to a loud beeping coming from the bedside table, dragging you out of your comatose state as you rubbed your eyes. The soft light on the ceiling greeted you, illuminating the grey room, which you'd decided that—despite how drab it seemed—you didn't mind all that much. After turning off the alarm you made your way to the bathroom, opening the shower door and staring at the 17,000 knobs and buttons that hung on the walls, taunting you as you tried to solve the puzzle that was the shower controls.

“Okay, what the fuck.” You whispered to yourself, turning a switch as a jet of cold water shot out of the showered.

After about five minutes of trying different combinations of buttons and switches you gave up, climbing into the stream of freezing cold water. Lovely. You had to admit it was refreshing, even if your fingers were numb.

Eager to avoid hypothermia you climbed out, grabbing a towel off the rack on the wall and wrapping it around you as you made your way to the bedroom, re-dressing in clothes folded on the floor.

You sat down on the bed as you fastened the cloak around your shoulders, taking a second to compose yourself before whatever the day was about to bring.

Just as you slipped on your boots you heard the door whir open and the familiar stomping of Kylos footsteps entering your room.

“Anyone home?” The metallic buzz of his mask making it sound more like a statement than a question.

You walked out of the bedroom, answering his question, as you kneeled down to lace up your boots. Kylo waited for you to finish before continuing to speak.

“We’re training again today, ready to go?”

“Yup.”

You followed him out the door and into the elevator, where you waited in silence, staring at the scuffed tiles on the floor as you willed the doors to open.

You continued down a nondescript corridor until you reached a large, empty room, that looked a lot like the training room on the other ship, only bigger and with a long rectangular window that ran along the length of one of the walls looking out into space.

The doors behind you sealed shut, clanking together as they sealed you in.

Kylo took something out from under his cloak, placing it in the middle of the floor.

“I want you to move my lightsaber towards me; do what you did last time”

You looked at the textured metal cylinder on the floor, preparing yourself for failure as you raised your hand and focused. You imagined the saber moving towards Kylo, pushing energy into your fingertips as heat started to rise in your cheeks. You stood there concentrating for a minute, but nothing happened.

You were about to give up when Kylo interjected.

“Well, don't hurt yourself.” The helmet changed his voice, but the venomous sarcasm still cut you. He was mocking you.

You snapped your gaze away from the lightsaber, shooting him a deathly stare as you moved your hand, flinging the saber into his helmet. He flinched away from it as the crack on his visor splintered out, spreading a web of white lines across it.

You froze, your anger scattering the second the hilt made contact with the glass. _What was he gonna do?_

Suddenly—with almost comical timing—the glass shattered, colliding with the floor with a light tinkle as it fell.

_Fuck fuck fuck._

_‘I’m dead’_ You thought _‘He’s actually going to kill me.’_

The silence was broken with the crack of cold metal as you were flung to the wall, your body paralysed as if you were being held down by a thousand invisible hands.

Kylo marched towards you, arm outstretched as his chest heaved with anger.

“WHAT DID I SAY?” He shouted, a remnant of his real voice escaping through the new hole in his mask. “WHAT THE _FUCK_ DID I SAY?”

Heat rushed to you chest as you stared back at him, your hands shaking despite being pinned to the wall.

“I- I’m sorry I didn't mean to-” You were cut off as you glanced up at where his visor was, his eyes staring at you from beneath the shadows. From what you could see he was human.

“JESUS CHRIST, YES I’M HUMAN, BUT-”

“What?” You cut him off, your voice barely audible as it was reduced to a whimper.

“I said, ‘Yes: I’m human’, but-“ His voiced was quieter, but you could still hear the fury burning into it.

“I didn't say that you weren’t..” You were confused. Did you accidentally say it out loud? How did he know what you were thinking?

You were dropped to the floor, landing with a soft thud as Kylo walked away from you, raising his gloved hands to his mask. He clicked off the mouthpiece before lifting the rest of the helmet off his head, nesting it under an arm.

You looked at him for the first time, drinking in his features as you stared. _Shit. He was beautiful._

His eyes were a deep hazel, littered with fleas of gold that danced under the dim white lighting, shadowed by thick brown eyelashes. His thick, untamed eyebrows twitched as he stared as you, his nostrils flaring below his chiseled roman nose that reminded you of a statue carved into white marble.

His deep chocolate hair cascaded down the sides of his face, framing him as the picture of rage as he glanced down at his helmet.

“You don't know anything, do you?” His voice was just as deep as it was with the mask, but it was much smoother, rumbling out his mouth like soft thunder as he talked.

“What do you mean?” You asked, your voice harsh and angry as your offence was evident.

“It’s the force; I can hear what you’re thinking.”

“Shit, really?” You asked, quickly realising that he may have just heard what you were thinking.

“Not all the time, just when I try, but how did you not know? How have you lived your whole life without realising that you could use it; the force, I mean?”

“I dunno, I just-”

“I don’t have time to do this! It’s like teaching a child.”

You’d always hated being called a child—it made you feel small and insignificant. Back on Neveah everyone was horrible, self serving pricks who didn't give two shakes of a rats ass about anything that didn't affect them, and whenever you mentioned the selfishness that ruled everyones lives you were called ‘a child’ and ‘a baby’, just for not wanting to be completely alone. You blamed it on the High Courts’ ‘Every man for himself’ mentality, which they encouraged with every public statement and interview, but the rage stayed with you, branded into your brain like a cattle mark.

“Don’t call me a child,” You said calmly, rage filling your body like smoke, seeping out your pores as you swung your hand out, slamming Kylos already broken helmet into the wall, splitting it in two as it collided with the cold metal. “don’t _ever_ call me a child.”

Your feet stayed rooted to the ground as you stared at each other, your eyes locked in an exchange of anger, staring each other down.

Kylo went to walk out, storming towards the door, but as he passed you you stopped him, freezing his body as you held out your hand.

“Let go of me, now…” His voice was gravelly and laced with murder; it was almost a whisper.

Ignoring his request you turned to face him, dramatically throwing your cloak over one shoulder.

“Why didn’t you kill me with the rest of my planet? How did know that I was force sensitive, or whatever?”

“You don't remember?”

“Remember what?” You questioned, releasing him as you stepped back wearily.

“What you did.”

You stayed silent, scared of what he was about to say.

“When we landed on Neveah your town was one of the first one we took. We were moving in to the city centre when a dozen stormtroopers ran back, most of them injured. I went ahead to see what was stopping them—turns out it was you.”

“Me?” You were confused. _How did you stop a fleet of stormtroopers? Maybe you asked nicely?_

“You were standing in the middle of the street, force-choking about ten stormtroopers as you held them against buildings.” He paused, taking a deep breath. “The floor was covered with the bodies of stormtroopers. You were in the middle, cradling the body of a child, screaming from the bottom of your lungs.

“Mischa…” You muttered, realising who he was talking about. She was a kid who lived down the street from you. Her mother was always out, doing god knows what, so you babysat her a lot. She was like a little sister to you, and now she was gone.

“You killed them, the stormtroopers.” Kylo said matter-of-factly, walking past you and out of the door, leaving you frozen in the middle of the training room.

Was he telling the truth? You couldn't have done it, you didn't even know you could use the force, so you couldn't have killed the stormtroopers, right?

The more you thought about it, the less sure you were: You didn't remember anything from the invasion, so who's to say you didn't do it?

You remembered one thing; Mischa—Holding her hand as the light inside her died out, leaving a could shell of her spirit behind.

You missed her, more than anyone. She was the only other one on that god forsaken planet that thought about someone besides themselves.

She reminded you of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapters kinda short, its mostly for a lil bitta backstory, ta spice things up. xx


	5. Breaking and Entering

You sat alone in the middle of the cafeteria, picking at remnant scraps of toast as you listened to the buzzing of the white lights above you.

It had been two days since you'd last trained with Kylo and you hadn't seen him since. You spent the alone-time trying to move things around with the force, which you managed to do without throwing other people around the room in anger, which you counted as a victory. You got so far as to be able to pick up a table and keep it floating, which still kinda freaked you out every time you did it, but it was also awesome: having the power to do that—it was exciting.

As you were contemplating your recent power trip the sound of footsteps marched towards you, pulling your attention from the burnt bread in front of you.

General Hux stood in front of you, clearing his that to get you attention.

“General Hux.” You greeted him, not sure if you stand up or bow or whip out a red carpet.

He greeted you, sitting on the bench opposite you as he spoke.

“Commander Ren seems to object to being your mentor. Earlier today he had an…” He paused, searching for the most respectfully vague way to phrase what he was about to say. “…outburst.”

You frowned, wondering what you did so wrong to both scare Kylo away _and_ making him have a temper tantrum.

“Do you have any idea why he dislikes you so much?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Not really,” You said, before remembering flinging him across the room (twice) and then breaking his helmet, and then using the force to stop him from walking out the door. Oh, oops.

“well, maybe?”

You explained what had happened to Hux, his face holding the same stern, unblinking expression throughout the whole explanation.

“I see.” He muttered, standing up and brushing the wrinkles out of his trousers. “This is just between you and me, but I suspect he feels threatened. It took him months to be able to move a pebble, and you threw him across the room on your first day.”

“Yeah well he was being an asshole.” You muttered under your breath.

Ignoring you, Hux continued. “Just, be nice. I can’t have you two murdering each other when you go to Naboo-“

“Naboo?” You knew that there was a planet called Naboo, you had learned about it in school—fairly modern and a pleasant place, at least compared to Neveah.

“Ren didn't tell you? Makes sense.” He chuckled, shaking his head. “You and Ren are going to Naboo, there’s someone who says that they have some intel on the Resistance and their plans and you're going there to meet them.”

He headed out the door, turning back as he walked through the doorway.

“Just don't murder each other” He called back before walking down the corridor, leaving you to your thoughts.

You wonder why Kylo didn't tell you about Naboo if he knew about it. Maybe he was counting on you not turning up? What a dickhead! He was meant to be training you, teaching you how to control and handle your power, and instead he was holding a grudge against you for what, smashing his helmet? He was mad that his outfit didn't match? And he called _you_ a child.

You picked up your toast, dumping it in the trash as you walked out of the cafeteria. You'd only been on the Death Star for a few days, and most of the time you were either training or sleeping. You decided that it was time to explore.

You made your way back to the elevator, deciding to work your way down from the top floor as the doors closed.

You walked out into a corridor that was identical to all the others, except the low buzz of talking was replaced by silence. The hallway was short, and only had one door that didn't have any visible handle or button to open it, not even a lock to deter people from opening it.

‘I shouldn't go in’ You though as you searched for a way in. After exhausting every other manner of opening the door, you tried using the force to slide it open. You were surprised when it slid open, almost as if it was designed to be opened only by the force.

You peered in, checking if anyone was inside; they weren’t.

It looked like your room, only much bigger, with a kitchen area to the left of the door and a small hallway leading to the bedroom and one other door. You walked in, your boots gently hitting the floor as you tiptoed to the closed door. It too had no handle or button, though no matter how hard you tried you couldn't open it. Giving up, you glanced into the bedroom, which was the same as yours except far larger. The sheets on the bed were crumpled like they'd been sleep in, and whoever had slept in them didn't bother with making the bed before they left.

Leaving the bedroom you went over to the bathroom, which was considerably bigger than yours, with a bath as well as a shower, and a cabinet underneath the towel rack. There was no mirror, which you found strange, but you guessed that looks weren't exactly first priority around here.

Feeling slightly strange about snooping around someone else’s room without them knowing—or knowing who's room it was—you turned to leave, noticing three long burn marks beside the doorway. They looked like they had come from a lightsaber, and whoever made them wasn't being careful when they did.

_Geez dude, what’d that wall ever do to you?_

You went back to the elevator, being careful to shut the door behind you as you left the room so you didn't leave a trace of evidence. The next floor down was your room, and the one after that was where the cafeteria was, so you decided to go to the next one.

This floor was where all the noise came from. It was filled with various engineers and stormtroopers walking round and talking, spilling in and out of doorways as they worked.

The walls were lined with wide open doorways, through which were lots of different ships, all being hammered and mended by workers covered in grease and oil.

You took in the hum of life; It made you feel less alone as you walked through the hallway.

“Heya, you!” You heard Finn come up beside you, putting a hand in your shoulder as you walked.

“Hey Finn.” You returned, shooting him a wide smile which he returned.

“Whatcha’ doin’?”

“Just exploring, I haven't really had a chance to look around yet”

“Well c’mon, I’ll show ya!”

You walked with Finn as he showed you around the halls, explaining to him the series of events that lead you here, or rather brought.

He showed you around the floor you were on, telling you that it was where all the engineers fixed and loaded ships, readying them to be flown by pilots or generals. You were walking past another ship when Finn stopped you, pointing into the room where it sat.

“I’m pretty sure this is the ship that you're talking out tomorrow.” He said, pointing his hand to it, like an air hostess indicating the emergency exits on a plane, not that they exist in this universe.

“Who told you about that?” You asked him, relaxing your eyebrows so you didn't seem so aggressive.

“Commander Ren, he was making sure that the engineers had it flight-ready.”

“ _Great._ ” You said sarcastically, crossing your arms as you scowled. “So he told you about that but didn't think to tell me, the one going on the flight with him?”

“Really? You must have pissed him off—he is infamous for having a particularly short temper.”

“Yeah?” You asked. This was the first time anyone had said anything about his reputation around the ship.

“Yeah, last week he slammed a dude into the wall just for pushing in line in the cafeteria. In his defence, it was Taco Tuesday.”

“Well he _does_ sound like a dick.” You and Finn chuckled as you moved on, surveying the rest of the ships, not really understanding what he was saying but being supportive nonetheless.

You were about to get the elevator to the next door down when a gang of stormtroopers came up to you and whisked Finn away, muttering something about doors or docks? You weren't really listening.

Left alone amongst the crowd you started walking back, unsure of what to do without your handy-dandy guide to give you fun facts about the type of metal used in the ships bumper, when your mind drifted back to the ship that you were apparently taking out tomorrow. For no particular reason you retraced your steps, heading back to the doorway and peering in to check for anyone who was potentially working on the ship. No-one.

No-one noticed, or cared, when you went inside the room, scanning for any clearly labelled ‘open’ button on the hatch which, sadly, didn't seem to exist.

Whenever someone looked in and saw you suspiciously lurking around an unsupervised ship, they just seemed to keep walking, trusting in your ability to not blow it up. You chalked this up to your clothes—everyone of status seemed to wear the same structured, all black cotton combo that you sported. You weren't sure exactly _why_ you were awarded this token of power, being ranked alongside General Hux and Kylo, but you weren't complaining; it made you feel powerful, confident.

You continued looking around the room, pacing in circles as you contemplated what to do next: You should probably leave, right? Definitely, but you didn't want to. A thought entered your mind, probably only a result of your recent power trip, but a thought nonetheless.

You held your hand out to the ship as you faced the ramp, carefully concentrating on lowering it with every inch of your brain. The tips of your fingers tingled as you bit your lip, this was the biggest thing you'd even tried to move with the force yet and your inexperience didn't exactly grant you any false confidence.

You heard a hollow creek, and then a screech as the ramp lowered itself carefully, hitting the floor with a clank as you dropped your hand, proudly surveying the scene as you silently congratulated yourself.

Hesitantly, you walked up the ramp, the clanging of your boots melding with the thrum of the busy hustle and bustle behind you, echoing inside the dark entrance of the ship. The moment you stepped onto the floor of the ship the lights flashed on, granting you an insight as to the contents.

You were stood at the entrance of a small room lined with seats that were attached to the walls in front of you. Following the doorway to your left you entered the only other room in the ship: the control room. It was pretty similar to the room you sat in when you were first brought to the Death Star—then, you didn't really have an opinion on Kylo Ren (other than him being a massive douchebag for destroying your home planet, but it was kind of a shit planet, so you couldn't complain too much.) but now you had made up your mind: You hated him.

Not that he'd care, you were almost totally sure that he hated you already, but it was in this moment that you thought:

_‘Kylo Ren, I hate you’_

Not only did he seem to possess some sort of god-complex that made him deem it completely acceptable to slam random people into walls whenever he pleased, he was also so petty that just because you were good at the one thing that you were here to do—the one think that kept you alive when the First Order attacked Neveah—he decided not to tell you that you were going to Naboo on what sounded like a relatively important mission. Was he trying to get you in trouble with Hux? And he called _you_ childish.

Yes—you decide that, in this moment, you weren't going to be afraid of Kylo Ren, not like you were before. You were wearing the same clothes as him, you could use the force just like him—if not better—so why should he act like your superior? Yes, he was your mentor, but that is _all_ he was: your teacher. Not your superior, not someone who you should be scared of, just some guy who teaches you how to use your _magical mind powers_ to lift pebbles and shit.

Feeling confident in your new self realisation, you marched out of the ship and down the ramp, intending on searching for Hux so you could get the full rundown of what you were doing tomorrow, but just as you were approaching the doorframe you hit a wall of black which almost knocked you to the floor. Steadying yourself you looked up to see who it was, intent on letting out the anger that had bubbled up inside you on them but of corse, speak of the devil and he shall appear.

“Watch where your going.” The scratchy buzz of Kylos mask washed out his voice as he spoke, pricking a pin of annoyance into your brain. _What was so spectacularly special about his voice that no-one should hear it un-censored?_

Ignoring him, you stood back crossing your arms over your chest to make yourself feel less inferior as he loomed over you.

“I see your mask is fixed.” You steadied your tone, not showing a shred of emotion as you stared into the visor, seeing how small you looked to him in the reflection.

Ignoring the fact that you just ignored him, Kylo peered past you, looking at the ship behind you and seeing the lowered ramp.

“Were you just on the ship?”

“Yup.” You snapped dismissively, throwing a look over your shoulder.

“Why?”

Realising you probably shouldn't tell him that it was out of sheer curiosity that you broke into and snooped around a locked ship, you scoured your brain for a somewhat believable lie.

“I was just looking around—Hux wanted me to, to prepare for tomorrow.”

“He gave you the code?” Kylos tone was judgemental, you could tell that even from under his mask.

“Why wouldn't he?”

Kylo just grunted, pushing past you and walking into the ship without so much of a glance. You remembered what he said about reading your thoughts and decided that right now was a grand time to test out how much you could use that power to your advantage.

_‘cunt’_ You thought loudly, projecting your thoughts into the front of your mind as you started to make your way out of the door. You heard a rustle as Kylo whipped his head round, and stomping footsteps as he marched towards you, catching up to you as you continued down the hall. You heard an aggressive whir, turning around to see a bright red beam of light sizzling two inches from your face. On the other end of the laser was Kylo, clutching the hilt with a large gloved hand.

“What did you say?”

“I didn't say anything.”

Kylo withdrew his lightsaber, the burning on your cheek disappearing with it as he fastened the hilt to his belt.

“But I thought something.” You said pedantically, actively trying to piss him off with a fake cheery smile.

“Well, what did you-”

“You’re a cunt.” You interjected, turning on your heel and marching swiftly away from him, dramatically throwing your cape over one shoulder as he watched you go.

You got to the elevator without being decapitated or flung into any walls, thank god, but the anger booming in your chest served as a testament to what you'd just done.

_‘Seriously?’_ You thought. _‘He thinks he's so amazing that if anyone dared to even_ think _something bad about him they deserve to be threatened with death? Wow, someone needs to deflate his ego.’_

The door to the elevator slid open and you walked to your room, kicking your boots off as soon as you walked though the door. You melodramatically threw yourself onto the bed, grabbing a pillow and screaming your frustrations into it as you shoved it into your face.

It was late anyway, and you'd spent most of the day training by yourself—except for when you got caught snooping around random ships—so you decided to go to bed. You weren't sure when you needed to get up tomorrow, but you guessed that your alarm would wake you early enough. It was set for 6:30 AM, and if Kylo left any earlier than that it was official; he was a psychopath.

You tossed your clothes into a pile on the floor, not bothering to fold them as you slid between the silky sheets, immediately forgetting what you were even angry about.

You just hoped that tomorrow wasn't too much of a shit show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you hadn't guessed yet this is definitely a enemies to lovers now, and I'm planning on [[SPOILER]] maximum angsssttt and mucha unintentional fluff in the future, so stay tuned and as FOB would say thx fr rdng   
> xx


	6. Naboo

The piercing beep of the alarm clock next to your head slapped you across the face like a wet fish as you were jolted awake, greeted by the familiar grey ceiling above you.

You got dressed in your usual attire, checking your appearance in the reflection of the window before heading down to the cafeteria for some astonishingly mediocre breakfast before your journey to Naboo.

It was around 6:45 AM so the cafeteria was mostly empty except for a few engineers scattered about the tables, scoffing down what looked like scrambled eggs and toast.

You grabbed a tray went round the sewing station, picking as the various shades of toast: cremated or caucasian? It was a tough decision.

The second that you sat down Hux appeared round the corner just as he did the day before, taking a seat in front of you.

“Prepared for today?” He asked in an almost caring tone.

“Yeah, we’re just going to Naboo to talk to some guy, right?”

Hux nodded.

“And if all goes to plan you'll return with Ren to the Finalizer and resume training.”

“The Finalizer?” You asked, even though you were 99% sure the ship you were on now was named the Death Star.

“Oh, yes, did I forget to mention? Your residence here is only temporary—we needed you here so that you could begin your training with Ren as soon as possible.”

“Why didn't you tell me?” You asked, slightly pissed off that no-one told you anything around here.

“It wasn't necessary.” Hux answered as he got up, bidding you goodbye as he marched away.

Great, so now even Hux doesn't tell me shit.

You finished your breakfast, dumping the remains into the bin as you headed to the bay from yesterday, remembering the way from your mini tour courtesy of Finn.

When you arrived Kylo was already in the room, stood atop the ramp as he talked to a girl wearing an old stained apron. She nodded, smiling at you as she walked out of the bay, leaving just you and Kylo in the bay.

“You’re finally here.” He said, not bothering to look at you as he made his way into the ship.

You followed him, the ramp closing behind you as you entered the control room. The air hung heavy with tension as you sat down in one of the two grey leather chairs that stood in front of the control panel, watching Kylo enter some sort of sequence into it.

“Just don't fuck this up.” He said as he took a seat next to you, the giant airlock infant of the ship opening as the engines started.

“I was just about to say the same thing to you.” You weren’t, but he didn't need to know that.

“I’ve done this before. You haven’t. If anyones gonna screw up, it you.” The ship left the dock, a whirring vibration shaking your chair for a second.

“Ok little miss temper tantrum.” You muttered, just loud enough for him to hear. You wanted to make him angry. To be honest, you were curios as to the extent of his temper, how far could you push him and what would he do. Finn said he would turn at the drop of a hat, but you wanted to see it for your own two eyes.

But instead of getting mad a small muttered chuckle came from underneath his mask. Dammit _._

He got up, heading to the wall where a cabinet stood, rustling through its contents.

“What ya doing?” You asked out of boredom.

“Just making sure that we have a first aid kit, for when you fuck up and get yourself killed.”

Ignoring his obvious jab at you, your mind immediately focused on the word ‘killed’—was it really that dangerous on Naboo?

“Killed? We’re not going into battle.” You said with a nervous chuckle, ignoring your anxieties.

“We will be if you let your temper get the best of you. Just try not to slam anyone into any walls, huh.” He said, his smug tone resonating inside his mask as he sat back down, staring out th efirnt window at the vast abyss of space.

“ _My_ temper? Your one to talk.”

“I only get angry when there’s a reason for it!” He said, sounding like even he didn't believe the words coming out of his mouth.

“So do I.”

“And what was your reasoning for slamming me into a wall, twice, _and_ breaking my helmet?” He swivelled his chair round to face you as he spoke, abandoning the controls for a moment.

You copied him, observing his figure for a second before looking directly at where his eyes were and smiling.

“You’re a dick.” You said cheerily before turning to look back out the window, watching as small dots of white light zoomed past in the distance.

He went to speak again, probably to insult you, but you cut him off as you swung your legs up to rest them on the edge of the control panel, careful not to hit any buttons.

“And why are you still wearing that stupid helmet anyway? I’ve seen your face before,” You paused, realising that you sounded a tad too nice and adding. “unfortunately.”

Kylo paused, before clicking the mouthpiece off his helmet and lifting off his head, placing it on the floor beside his chair.

“I’m not.” He said passive aggressively.

The rest of the journey was spent in silence as your gaze stayed glued to the window in front of you, the passing stars twinkling in the distance like shards of a smashed mirror submerged in the black depths of an ocean.

You arrived at Naboo after about half an hour, passing over its urban landscape as you searched for the landing pads. Peering out the window, you watched as you overtook a myriad of hustle, the people below you looking like ants as they scurried between buildings.

Kylo landed the ship on a platform in the middle of the city, in a bay with around a dozen other ships as you familiarised yourself with your surroundings, not wanting to come off as a tourist.

“C’mon.” Kylo said, returning his helmet to his head as he left the ship.

You followed him, rolling your shoulders back as you marched. This was the first time that you'd be seen anywhere other than the Death Star and the overwhelming feeling of anonymity gave you a sense of power: you could be anyone right now, and you got to choose who you were.

You walked next to Kylo as he silently lead you both through the crowd, which parted as you marched through aggressively.

The busy humdrum of the city died down as you entered a building, walking down a dark staircase as you followed Kylo.

“Where are we going, exactly?” You asked, the tone of your voice steady considering how nervous you were right now.

“Here.” Was his response as you approached a large metal door. A small opening slid open, revealing a pair of green eyes staring through the hole.

Kylo exchanged some words with the eyes, leaning in closely and whispering so that you couldn't hear what he was saying, before a series of clanks sounded from behind the door and it swung open to reveal a busily packed bar lit cosily by warm candles that lined the walls. You stepped in, holding a stern expression on your face as you stood next to Kylo, feeling more than slightly belittled by his size, as he surveyed the scene. You had no idea who you were here to meet, and now you were realising that it might've been a good idea to ask before you left. Trusting Kylos judgement, you looked up to his mask, watching him turn his head as he looked around, finally spotting someone and motioning with a gloved hand for you to follow. You obeyed, walking a step behind him as you made your way to a booth cut into the wall, in the corner of which was a dark hooded figure, hunched over a glass of what looked like wine.

Kylo stood infant of the table without sitting down, you copied him, not having a clue what was going on, but he didn't need to know that. The hooded figure raised its head, the space where its face was washed out by shadows as it spoke.

“Kylo Ren?” They asked, their voice sharp and raspy, with a whistling ambiguity that didn't sit right with you.

“Yes. Are you the one were here to talk to?” Kylo returned, unmoving.

“Oh, yes…” They started, shifting slightly away from their drink as they spoke. “…about that.”

Suddenly they stood up, their hood falling back to reveal a masked face, the only distinguishable feature a pair of striking blue eyes shining out from between two pieces of black cloth that smothered the rest of their features. From their posture you could tell they were around middle age, but still fit and possibly well trained in some sort of combat due to the thickness of their shoulders. From underneath their cloak they pulled a lightsaber, a blue laser ripping through the air as they brandished it with both hands threateningly.

Kylo jumped back, pulling out his own lightsaber as the room fell silent. The glowing red embers of his saber sent a crackling wave of adrenaline through your spine as you backed away from the pair, unwilling to be sliced open like a cantaloupe in the throws of battle.

The cloaked figure lunged at Kylo, swinging their lightsaber at his abdomen as he dodged it, returning the attack with comparable gusto but hitting the wall behind instead. As Kylo was recovering from his strike, the figure brought down their lightsaber on his helmet, a screeching crunch as the aqua light sliced through the black metal, narrowly missing Kylos face. A clang rang out as the metal mask hit the floor, exposing Kylos ragged face as he fought. He grunted as the heat seared his skin, jumping away as he began to swing at his opponent, but he was too slow, getting tackled into a table as he held his hands above his head. It smashed instantly, splintering wooden shards through the air at hyper-speed as Kylo was rammed into the floor, the figure holding him down as they raised their lightsaber above their head, preparing to strike.

You watched them in awe as time seemed to slow down. You felt so useless, not being able to help Kylo as he fought, in fear that you might hurt him. You debated smashing a bottle and using the neck to threaten the person, but that would be no match for a lightsaber. You decided to watch, confident that Kylo was going to be the victor, until he got pinned down. He was in trouble. Real trouble. You abruptly raised your hadn't to the pair as they struggled, the though of Kylo being impaled by a lightsaber sending a buzzing streak of power through your veins and out through your fingertips. You threw them back, slamming them into the stone wall causing a massive crack to branch out across it and over the ceiling. The moment it appeared everyone in the bar started to run out of the door, leaving behind their drinks and belongings as they rushed to safety. You would've followed them but you were consumed by rage, cemented to the floor as you held the attacker to the wall, cutting off their airflow and delighting in the rich shade of crimson that overtook their face as they choked helplessly. Catching sight of their lightsaber you reached out your other hand, bringing it to you as you stepped forward. The moment that the cool metal made contact with your skin a primitive surge of power raced though you, spurring you on as you stopped inches away from the persons paralysed body, their frantically terrified eyes following you as you held the blue laser up to their chin.

You were about to attack before a loud guttural rumble ricocheted through the sir and pulled you out of your fury-dazed trance. A sheet of dusk fell from the ceiling as the crack snaked out over the whole ceiling, sending small fragments of rock to the floor. You abandoned your victim, turning around to find Kylo standing amidst the battered corpse of the table, his rage-hazed eyes staring at you in awe. Or was it something else? You didn't have time to ask, you just needed to get out before the whole room collapsed, and took you and Kylo with it.

You signalled to Kylo to get the fuck out and he complied, marching swiftly towards the door behind you. Just as you were about to go through the doorframe a large slab of the ceiling broke loose, crashing down onto you and sending you crashing to the cold, hard ground. You held onto consciousness for a second longer, seeing the blurred shapes of Kylo crouching down above you, and you felt the faint pressure of his arms underneath you before you went. Black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruh idek if this is what Naboo looks like don't come for me (save that for Kylo) Alsoooooo [[[SPOILERS FOR NEXT CHAPTER KINDAAA]]]   
> Next chapter imma add a cute lil uwu moment and its gonna be cuuuuuteeee but dw this is still a slowburn  
> xx


	7. You're Hurt

You faded into consciousness as you heard a rusting behind you. Opening your eyes, you realised you were back on the ship, sat slumped in your chair as you faced out the window. You rubbed your eyes, your vision coming back into focus as you realised you were still in the landing bay on Naboo, your ship parked where it was when you left it. You went to stand up, but the moment you raised your head a sharp pain struck your skull, forcing you back down.

“Fuck!” You shouted, grabbing your head as you continued to take in your surroundings. _Why did your head hurt so much?_

“Don’t stand up.” Kylos deep voice immediately brought you completely back to reality, and jolted your memories back to your brain. You remember what happened—You got hit on the head by a big ass rock and that knocked you out. _Great, that’s healthy._

Kylo walked round your chair, leaning on the control panel as he rifled through a small box and pulling out a bottle, blotting its contents onto a white cloth. You looked up at him, taking in his ragged features as he did whatever he was doing. His eyes snapped up, meeting yours as he kneeled down in front of your chair, placing down the box by his side.

You flinched away as he raised the cloth to your head, pressing your back into the chair out of surprise.

“Relax.” Kylo said, his voice gritty and soft, almost comforting, as he dabbed your head with the cloth.

It stung a little, making you wince, as he gently wiped a small trail of blood from your forehead. You watched him, his caramel eyes trained intently on his hands as he worked, biting his plump bottom lip slightly as he concentrated.

When he'd finished cleaning the blood he reached back into the first aid box by his side, bringing out a plaster and peeling the back off. He placed it on your forehead, smoothing it down gently before turning his eyes back to yours. His demeanour was different, softer, somehow as he looked at you, his thick eyebrows planting an almost unrecognisable look of sympathy on his face.

“How do you feel?” He asked calmly.

“Well, I'm not dead so good, I guess?” You chuckled, ignoring the shooting pain in your head.

He hummed in affirmation, returning the bottle and cloth to the first aid box before putting it back on the shelf. You watched him, noticing a slight limp as he walked.

“You’re limping.” You said as he sat down, slightly concerned.

“No, I'm sitting down.”

“Don’t be a pedantic fuck, what’s wrong?”

He didn't respond, instead he started to push some buttons on the control panel as the ship floated upwards in the sky, starting to fly back over the city that you had been so in awe of hours earlier. You looked at the leg he was limping on, noting a shine to the black cloth that covered his thigh. It took you a while to realise it but as you saw the small smear of red on the grey of his chair you realised that it was blood. It had to be a lot to soak the thick fabric completely, and it was times like this that you thanked your blatantly sexist education system back on Neveah for making the girls stay inside and learn first aid and haberdashery as the boys learnt how to.. well, you weren't sure what they were taught, but you were sure that you didn't care.

“You’re bleeding.” The alarm in your voice drew Kylos attention as he put the ship on autopilot, glancing down at his leg and seeing the blood.

“I’ll go to the nurse when we get to the Finalizer.” He said confidently, but his face betrayed him as his skin was drained of colour and his eyes became tired.

“Ok, _no,_ ” You said, standing up and being surprised when you your head wasn't overcome with agony. “You wont make it to the nurses if you don't do something.”

He remained silent as you walked over to the shelves, retrieving the first aid box that he'd used to clean you up minutes before, and rifling through it, finding a bottle of antiseptic, a cloth, plasters and medical glue. You continued looking though the shelves until you found a bandage, along with painkillers that were hidden away at the back. You walked over to Kylo, standing barely taller than him as he sat slightly slumped in his seat, trying his hardest to ignore the shooting pain in his thigh. He continued to ignore you as you cleared your throat, staring out the window as he watched the ship enter space.

“Don’t be stupid, Kylo. Just let me help you.” You said exasperated by his denial.

He paused for a second, before putting the ship on autopilot and u

Turning his chair to face you, his eyes almost level to yours.

“Fine.”

You kneeled down next to his chair, surveying the blood-soaked material as you thought of what to do.

“Um,” You said awkwardly, realising that to get to the wound you'd need access to Kylos leg. “I need to get to your leg.” You looked up at him hoping that he'd get the message. He didn’t.

“And?” He said sarcastically.

“You- uh, you need to take your trousers off,” You wrung your hands together, nervous about what he was going to do. “or just pull them down, I guess. I can’t roll them up, the fabrics too tight and i need to get to your wound.”

He looked at you unwaveringly for a moment, before reaching up underneath his overcoat and unbuckling his trousers, wearily pulling them down to his hips before picking his back up a little in order to work them down his thighs. You watched, surveying his skin for injuries as you took in the sight of his flesh. Along the thigh closest to you a massive gash was carved into him, blood leaking out from it as it was uncovered.

You reached down, wetting the cloth with the antiseptic and pressing it to his bloody skin, wiping away the crimson colouring. Kylo winced, his leg jerking away from your grasp as soon as you got anywhere close to the cut.

“Stay still.” You muttered, placing a firm hand above his exposed knee to hold his leg in place. He shuddered at your touch, your warm hands comforting him as throbbing pain shot up his hips.

You cleaned the blood, carefully picking out small splinters of wood—you guessed he'd got this from when he was smashed into a table—and picking out the medical glue.

_It'll have to do until he can get stitched up by a proper nurse._

“This is gonna hurt, ok?” You said, looking up at him comfortingly, before you came back to your senses and realised that you were being way too nice. “So just, don't be a baby.” You added swiftly, earning a small stifled chuckle from Kylo as you unscrewed the cap of the tube.

You pinched his thigh, bringing the sides of the cut together as you applied glue over it slowly, holding his leg in position until the glue dried. The blood had stopped, and you surveyed your work, somewhat happy that you'd listened in school.

You returned everything to its box, grabbing the small orange pot of painkillers and unscrewing the top, shaking two out into your hand.

“Here, for the pain.” You handed the pills to Kylo, looking him in the eye. You only just realised how beat up he was, small scratches littering his left cheek and a bloodied cut running down his red lower lip. You put the open box down on an empty area of the control panel, getting a clean cloth and wetting it with antiseptic before turning to Kylo.

“Your face is fucked.” You explained, holding up the cloth. Kylo gave a look that said ‘Ugh, _fine’_ and you lent forward, dabbing it on his cheek. It stung, causing Kylo to wince as you dabbed small marks of blood off his soft skin, apologising when it hurt.

You turned your attention to his lip, realising you'd have to get a little closer to clean the cut. You knelt your knee in-between his legs, using the chair as support as you leant closer, gently wiping the smeared blood that coated his full lips, turning them a deep crimson as he spoke. You concentrated on your work, not wanting to mess up and risk scrutiny from Kylo, but you could see him watching you in your peripheral vision, his eyes glued to you as you cleaned the blood. The soft brush of air warmed your nose as Kylo breathed, the proximity making it hard to avoid him. You finished cleaning the cut and drew yourself back, content that the bleeding had stopped before packing everything back into the kit and putting it back onto the shelf. You sat back down, turning to look at Kylo.

“You look a little less fucked now.” You muttered, trying to maintain the familiar air of mutual dislike between you too but being betrayed by the softness of your voice.

The shine of sweat still remained on his brow, small snaking tendrils of dark hair sticking to his skin as he returned your gaze, his hazel eyes weary with the blood loss awarding them a gentle look.

You both turned back to the window, watching the vast expanse of space in front of you as you travelled through it. The rest of the journey was spent in silence, Kylo weary from the fight and you lost in thought. You travelled for a few more minutes before your eye was drawn in by the sharp glint of metal. Before you loomed a magnificent ship, triangular in shape with sharp corners that gave it a menacing aura as you floated in front of it, belittled by its size. It loomed over you, the black metal reflecting small specs of light from as you approached it.

The ship entered a loading bay, the small whirrs of life dying down as Kylo put it down. You followed him out of the ship, looking around at the unfamiliar surroundings as you were escorted down a hallway. The corridors were dark, illuminated by a cold white strip of light that gave them a somewhat calming quality as you walked. Kylo was still limping, causing him to walk slightly slower than usual but sill striding in front of you.

You followed him to a hallway, passing a few engineers and stormtroopers that loitered in the halls as you made your way to.. to you weren't sure where, but you trusted that Kylo did. You stopped in front of a blank metal door as Kylo pressed a button and the door slid open.

“You’ll be staying here. I’m pretty sure that Hux said he'd come to give you the run-down of this place tomorrow.”

“Ok.” You said, eager to get inside and sleep—you didn't realise how long you'd spent on Naboo, and mostly everyone aboard the ship was asleep.

You turned to enter your new room, eager to see what it looked like compared to your old one, when you were stopped by the sound of Kilos voice.

“And, uh, thanks, for not letting me bleed out and die.” His voice was raspy and quiet as he spoke, his shaggy hair covering a small blush that ran up his cheeks as he spoke.

“Yeah, well, I'm sure Hux would've killed me if I let you die.” You said with a small chuckle as you nervously brushed over the small moment of tenderness between the two of you, unwilling to give it mind.

You bid Kylo goodbye, turning around keen to see your new room which was… exactly the same as the old one. Well, at least there would be no adjustment period. You quickly hopped into the shower, still not being able to figure out how to turn the water hot, and then went to bed, piling your clothes neatly on a chest of drawers that stood next to the bed, the drawers of which were filled with replicas of the same outfit, as well as a loose t-shirt and a pair of pyjama shorts. You put on the t-shirt and shorts, climbing into the crisp sheets of your new bed as you contemplated the events of the day. You wondered if Kylo was in the med wing, seeing a nurse, before you realised what you were thinking and quickly changed the subject. _You didn't actually_ care _about him; he was a dick. Right?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how medical stuff works so don't blame me for this not being accurate, I only got a C+ in biology  
> xx


	8. Hit Me

It had been about a week since your trip to Naboo and you were settling in to the Finalizer quite nicely. You trained with Kylo every day, surprising him when you displayed considerable control over the force, which was unusual considering your lack of experience. He had since gotten his helmet fixed, or had a new one made, and you hadn't seen his face since Naboo, wondering now and again whether his wounds had healed. He limped for a few days after the trip, but his leg soon got better and he back to normal, walking effortlessly at your jogging speed wherever he went just to annoy you, your unspoken passive-egressive hatred still perfectly intact. In other words, things were back to normal.

You sat in the cafeteria, eating alone as you stared at the table; you missed Finn back on the Death Star, and wondered how he was doing. Your thoughts momentarily lingered on him before returning to thinking about how cold you were: you still hadn't figured out how to change the temperature in the shower, and the past week had been filled with freezing cold ice-showers as you wondered how long it took for hypothermia to take affect.

‘ _Why did they have to make the shower so complicated?_ ’ You thought. ‘ _A simple tap wasn't enough?’_

You were interrupted by a big black shadow entering your vision and drawing your attention away from the First Orders plumbing issues.

“And I thought you were meant to be smart?” Kylos distorted voice came out of his mask, mocking you as he towered over you.

“Huh?”

“You can’t even work a shower? How are you meant to be trusted with the force.” He cocked his head slightly, malice dripping from his words and spoiling your breakfast.

“Keep talking like that and I’ll break _that_ helmet too.” You retaliated, squinting angrily as you stood up and dumped the remainder of your meal into the bin.

You left the cafeteria, Kylo walking behind you as you made your way to the designated training room that you'd spent the last week in, learning how to pick objects up without crushing them or slamming them into walls.

The moment you walked through the door into the large, bare room you were hit hard in the stomach with a wooden pole, sending you to your knees as the breath was beaten out of you.

“Rule number one: Always be prepared.” He said as he stood infant of you with a wooden pole in each hand, looking down on you as you cradled your stomach.

“What the fuck?” You wheezed, standing up to face him.

Kylo held out one of the poles, gesturing for you to take it as he took his helmet off and placed it in the corner of the room.

“You need to know how to fight with a weapon,” He started, pacing slowly in a circle as he talked. “slamming people into walls wont always work.” He added, raising an eyebrow.

“So what, you're gonna teach me how to beat people with a stick?” You said, waving the pole in your hand in front of you.

“I’m going to teach you how to fight with a lightsaber,” Kylo said as he stopped, turning to face you. “but I’m not letting you within 20 feet of a lightsaber because I'm convinced you'd decapitate yourself by accident.”

You rolled your eyes, crossing your arms as you listened: Kylo was a dickhead, but he could fight, you'd seen that first hand on Neveah, and even on Naboo when you had to save him from getting run through by some resistance fighter, awe put up a good fight.

“First, you've got to hold it right.” He demonstrated how to hold the pole, placing his right hand above his left and extending his arms. You copied him, earning an affirmative nod as you swung the stick through the air.

“Hit me.” Kylo said out of nowhere, returning to his usual towering position.

“What?” You were sure this was a trap.

“Hit me.”

You paused, frowning at him as you considered all the possible ways that he could turn this against you. Lunging forward, you brought the stick back over your shoulder, swinging it haphazardly down towards Kylos abdomen. Without warning, he deflected it, disarming you and pointing the end of his weapon underneath your chin.

“Hey!” You protested as you stepped back.

“Hit me.” He repeated, his tone unwavering as he lowered his pretend lightsaber.

“For fucks sake how many times are you gonna do this?” You moaned, predicting what he was about to do.

Confirming your suspicions he swung at you, hitting you in the stomach once again, this time harder and faster, causing a rippling pain to shatter through your torso. You yelped in pain, crossing one arm over your stomach while using the other one to half-assedly swing at Kylo, missing him completely. He scoffed, putting his hand on his hips as he looked down on you, letting his guard down momentarily. You took the opportunity, lunging at his stomach and hitting it hard with the centre of your fake lightsaber, sending a walloping thud through the air as the wood collided with his body. He crumpled down, clutching his stomach as he gasped, surprised that you were actually able to hit him.

Without warning he jumped up, wielding the faux lightsaber as he tried to hit you, but you reacted quickly, holding the pole over your head and blocking his attack, throwing him back with a huff. He stumbled backward, completely surprised by your fighting capabilities as he backed away, catching the back of his ankle on his other foot and falling backwards. He hit the cold floor with a boom, his saber crashing to the floor as he dropped it. You froze up. Shit. With his temper, this is the kind of thing he'd kill someone over, but thankfully you weren't just anyone, and you hoped that he valued you as too important to the First Order to send you 6ft under.

Somewhat overconfidently you burst out laughing as you watched him crumple to the ground, his great looming frame reduced to a pile of black cloth writing on the floor. Stifling your giggles you walked over to him, checking whether he was still breathing, but just as you approached him you were flung backwards, a sharp booming pain echoing through your body as you collided with the floor. Unable to move, you hearts Kylo standing up, before footsteps approached you and he came into sight, his face contorted into an intense scowl.

He didn't have to say anything, his position of power over you telling you that laughing was _not_ the right thing to do in the situation. The pressure on your body intensified, pushing all the air out of your lungs as you tried your best to get up but stayed glued to the floor. You surveyed the situation for a second, surprisingly calmly, as you decided that that moment was a great time to see how strong the force really was.

Flexing your fingers, you forced Kylos arm to the side, instantly freeing yourself from his invisible grip as you jumped up, steadying yourself as you held his hand in position, curious as to how he'd punish you.

Kylo went to push you back, raising his other hand, but the euphoric power trip you were on took over your thoughts as you froze it, forcing both hands behind his back as you watched his expression turn from rage to confused panic.

“Let me go!” He commanded, his booming voice rebounding off the walls and making the air around you vibrate with anger as you disobeyed him, holding him in place.

You sniggered; this was the most fun you'd had in a while, even if you were about to get murdered for it. The sight of Kylo completely under your control sent a spike of electricity up your spine, his powerlessness giving you a rush of adrenaline as you watched his anger squirm and boil under your invisible grip.

Suddenly, in the height of your power-fuled trip, you were flung back, your body hitting the wall behind you as your legs dangled mid-air. You watched Kylo bring his hands forward, furiously marching forward to stop in front of you, your eyes level as you hung suspended inched from his body.

His rage radiated off his body in the form of heat, making your cheeks turn a light crimson as your breath hitched in your throat.

“Learn your place.” His voice rumbled out, the low piercing grumble ricocheting off the walls of your brain and halting any possible train of thought.

You both froze, your eyes locking in a tense stare as the atmosphere filled with the sound of your intertwined breathing, your fear and his rage colliding in an intense pressure that weighed down your whole body against the cool steel that lined the walls.

The sudden shock activated your fight or flight, causing you to tear your arm away from the wall and send Kylo flying back just as you'd done before. You dropped to the floor, catching yourself as you kept your arm outstretched, bracing yourself for Kylos next move.

He laid in the middle of the room with his back to the floor as he groaned, his whole body aching from being thrown about like a rag doll. He bang to sit up, propping his torso up on his forearms, but you forced him down, pinning him to the floor like he'd pinned you to the wall.

You walked over to him, standing over his paralysed body as you stared down at him with a smug expression. Leaning down to face him, you smiled, not quite sure exactly what you were hoping to accomplish by being this bratty, but appreciating how fun it was.

“No.”

You looked into his eyes, letting your surroundings melt away to leave his body frozen still underneath your small frame, completely under your control, or so you thought. Using all of his might, Kylo swept a leg out, catching the back of your knee and bringing you crashing down. You landed on top of him, the impact from your weight on his torso making him moan in pain.

For a second, you both stayed still, surveying your situation: you were sat straddling Kylos lap as he laid on the floor, holding yourself up with your hands splayed out on his chest. His arms were held above his head, not having moved form when you had him under your invisible grip.

Suddenly removing his mind from the slightly awkward position he found himself in and remembering his anger, Kylo shot his arms up, grabbing your shoulders and pushing you to the side, rolling over as he held you to the ground, his large frame now hovering over you as you were pushed into the cold metal floor.

He craned his neck, leaving his face millimetres from yours, the hot tingle of his breath washing over your neck as he spoke.

“I said _learn your fucking place._ ” His voice was low and quiet, barely above a whisper, yet it was laced with spiteful animosity.

You raised your leg, kicking him in the side as you pushed him off of you and into the floor. You grasped his wrists, doing your best to restrain him as you looked into his eyes with a gloating expression painted onto your face.

“And I said _no._ ”

You stared at him, watching his jaw flex as he clenched his teeth. Your eyes stayed trained on each other, neither of you daring to look away for fear of loosing the unspoken battle between you. You felt the warmth of his body penetrate your clothing as you sat atop of him, the gentle, deep heaving of his chest bobbing you up and down as you rested your hands on it. You shifted your legs, moving your body into a more comfortable position; his eyes changed, his thick eyelashes fluttering as his angry scowl neutralised.

The atmosphere softened as the tension in the air thinned, leaving you and Kylo lying in the middle of the training room, not sure what to do or how you got here.

“Well,” Kylo said softly. “you’re not too bad—with a lightsaber, I mean.”

“Yeah, uh, thanks.”

You paused for a moment, unsure of what to do or say.

“I-um-I need to go see Hux about something…” Kylo said, raising his eyebrows. “So?”

“Oh, right.” You climbed off him, standing up as you brushed your clothes down to eliminate any evidence of the fact that you'd just, effectively, wrestled your mentor on the floor of the training room when you were meant to be learning how to fight with a lightsaber.

Kylo stood up and straightened himself out, picking up the two wooden poles before heading to the door.

“I’ll put these back.” He turned round, returning his helmet to his head as he faced you. “I’ll see you for training tomorrow?”

“Yeah…”

“Well, uh, goodbye.” His voice changed to a washed out shell of his usual, full bodied deep sound as it was filtered through his helmet.

“Bye-a” You returned quietly.

The doors whirred open as Kylo stepped through them, the back of his top blowing in the breeze behind him as he marched down the hallway, leaving you standing in the middle of the training room, trying to slow your breathing as you went over what just happened.

You could still feel the warm pressure of his weight on top of you, holding you down as his hot breath rolled down your neck.

Well… fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo--if anyone has anything that they particularly wanna see, like a specific scene or something, comment and I might put it in bc I'm always a slut for stealing other peoples ideas   
> xx


	9. A Check up

It was the day after the whole training fiasco — you and Kylo wrestling on the floor of the training arena when you were meant to be learning how to use a lightsaber — and you sat on the edge of your bed, contemplating what had happened. It was obvious that you still hated Kylo, he was a dick, but there was something about the image of him beneath you, his hazel eyes gleaming as his dark hair spiralled out over the metal floor. 

You shook the image out of your head as you walked to the bathroom, dropping your pyjamas and bracing yourself for the jets of freezing cold water that shocked your skin. You still hadn't figured out how to turn the temperature up on the impossibly complicated shower and you were starting to get fed up with shivering through the mornings.

After showering in what felt like the antarctic (if that exists in this universe idk) you threw on your usual outfit before stopping in front of the large window opposite the door. You stared at your reflection, studying every inch of the person staring back at you. You looked different now. Less like the person you were on Neveah. You couldn't put your finger on it, but there was something about you that had changed. Maybe it was good, maybe it was bad, but before you had the time to get philosophical and internally debate your worth as a person, you were interrupted by a loud clank on the door.

“Yes?” You called, and the door whirred open, revealing a stormtrooper standing in the doorway.

“One of the nurses has requested to see you,” They said with a metallic echo. “he asked if you could check in with the medical wing ASAP.”

You dismissed him, and made your way to where you were sure the medical wing was, which turned out to be a hangar. You tried again on another floor, finally reaching the actual medical wing which was jarringly light compared to the rest of the ship. The walls were much plainer than the halls and the air smelt sterile. You lingered awkwardly for a moment, not quite sure who had summoned you and not sure where to go. After a minute someone behind you called your name, and you turned around to see a man dressed in boxy white linen striding towards you as he scribbled something on a clipboard.

“Oh, uh, hi.” You said, shooting him a white-person-smile.

“Heya, could you follow me to one of the rooms? We just need to get you checked out, Ok?” His voice was nasal and had an air of false hospitality. You did as he said, following him as he marched down a hallway and into a smallish room. He gestured for you to sit down on the bed that sat in the corner, before rummaging round in a drawer and pulling out a stethoscope and some other medical items. You jumped up on the bed surveying the room as you waited for your next instruction. If nothing else, the light in this room was a refreshing break from the usual darkness of the rest of the Finalizer. 

The nurse walked over to you, holding up the end of the stethoscope and placing it on your chest. 

“Breathe in… and out… lovely.” He said, draping the stethoscope over his shoulder as he blotted some antibacterial solution onto a cloth and wiped it over the bruise on your forehead. You winced from the pain, as he cleaned it, wondering if you'd have a scar from getting hit on the head but a giant chunk of ceiling.

The nurse ran a couple other tests, which all seemed fairly normal. A little confused as to why you were here, you asked the nurse what all the fuss was about?

“Oh,” He said, chucking his gloves in the bin. “Commander Ren asked me to check up on you, after what happened on Naboo it’s essential that we make sure you don't show any signs of possible brain damage or serious head trauma, and I've been instructed to keep an eye on you.”

“Commander Ren?” 

“Yeah, he asked me to make sure you were Ok after your trip to Naboo, when he was getting his leg fixed; good job on that, by the way.” 

“Oh, thanks, uh-“

“Rudy!” He shot out his hand, shaking yours as he smiled at you. “If anything feels off—if you feel dizzy or unusually fatigued—please come and ask for me, specifically. I’m assigned to take care of all the generals and commanders and such, so I'm your best bet at, y’know, staying alive.” 

“Well, I'm not quite sure I'm a General or a Commander or…whatever, but thanks.” You smiled at him.

“Well then, you’re important enough to Commander Ren for him to want to take care of you, which is more than I can say for most of the people on this ship.” He chuckled, tucking his stethoscope back into the drawer and opening the door. “You can go now.” He said, ushering you out of the door before promptly closing it behind you. 

You paused for a second, processing what had just happened. You were important to Kylo? Bullshit. He probably just didn't want to be blamed for your death. The growling of your stomach pulled you out of your thoughts, reminding you that you hadn't eaten yet. You headed to the cafeteria, lining up behind a group of stormtroopers who are muttering amongst themselves about uniform or helmets or something. You knew that you could go right to the front of the line but pushing in felt mean, despite the fact that you were apparently higher up in the food chain than everyone in the line. After collecting your tray of burnt toast and omelette, you sat down at a table, a couple of seats away from a group of what seemed like mechanics who were debating about hard drives or wires or something tech-y. You listened to them talk as you ate, digging through your delicious platter of slop. 

Suddenly, the group of mechanics stopped rambling, the abrupt silence pulling you out of your thoughts as you looked up. You saw Kylo standing in front of you, hovering over the table as he cast a shadow onto you. The mechanics abruptly left, picking up their trays and scurrying away as Kylo took a seat on the bench in front of you. You looked into his visor; you hated when he wore his helmet, it was impossible to read him when you couldn't see his face, and even when you could, it was near impossible to tell what he was thinking. You sat in silence, staring back at him as you waited for him to say something. 

“Why did you wait in line?” He said after a tense pause, the deep metallic rumble of his voice cradling you in an unusual blanket of comfort as you rested your head on your hand.

“Why were you watching me?” You raised an eyebrow, tilting your head as you teased Kylo.

“You don't have to wait, y’know.” He ignored you, continuing. “You can go straight to the front—no one will stop you”

“I’d feel mean.”

You watched Kylo shake his head, a suppressed chuckle echo in his chest. 

“Okay, well—we’re training today, and you're late; probably because you refuse to skip the queue.” He said, rising from his seat and picking up your tray, dumping the remainders of your breakfast into the trash before making his way to the exit.

You followed after him, jogging to catch up with him until you were walking side by side, your boots hitting the metal underfoot in unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I haven't updated in a while i was busy procrastinating


	10. Hurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// blood and needles x

You and Kylo arrived at your usual training room after a swift, silent walk. Well, it was more of a march, but you managed to keep up with him the entire way, so you counted that as a win.   
You followed him into the room as the door opened and closed, wondering what obstacle he was going to thrust in your face this time.

After making sure the door was closed Kylo took off his helmet, setting it down on the floor before taking out the two wooden poles that you used to practise fighting with lightsabers. 

“Here.” He said, holding one out for you to take. 

You grabbed it, bracing for him to attack you the moment that your hand made contact with the wood, but he didn’t. Instead he tossed his own faux-saber between his hands, his thick hair bouncing every time he threw it. 

“So, what are we-” You began to ask, but you were cut off by Kylo throwing himself at you, hitting the pole out of your hand and he lunged. You jumped back in surprise, tripping over your own feet as you dodge the attack. 

“Defence.” Kylo said, helping you up. “It’s important to learn how to defend yourself.” 

“Evidently.” You muttered under your breath, picking your saber back up and brushing down your top, trying to regain your dignity.

“If someone attacks you like this,” He said, raising the pole above his head and promptly bringing it down in front of him. “you can block them like this.” He brought it up in front of his face, holding it horizontally. 

You nodded, mimicking his position as you ground the information into your brain. 

“Practise.” He said, immediately raising his hands.

“Wha-” You said, instinctively dropping your weapon and blocking your face with your arms. You heard Kylo sigh, shuffling back to his original position.

“Try again.” He already sounded fed-up. Dickhead.

He did it again, raising his hands above his head and striking. This time you did what you were meant to, blocking his hit with your stick as the impact ricocheted through the wood and into your hands.

“Good.” He said, his validation giving you an unfamiliar sense of gratification and pride that you stuffed into the back of your brain, ignoring it as you returned to your original position. 

“A fairly uncommon target is your legs. Enemies will try to get you to fall so its easier for them to kill you.” He said unwaveringly. “Like this.”

He swung at your legs, sending you to the floor. 

“Fun.” You said passive aggressively, recovering from the fall.

“So to block them,” He waited for you to stand up. “You need to stop their path of attack, like this.” He put the end of his saber to the floor, pushing it outwards.

“Simple enough.” You said, copying his movements and you attempted to impress Kylo.

“We’ll see.” He said, immediately lunging at your legs without a warning. You did your best to recreate the move he showed you, pushing his weapon away with yours, but you lost your footing, falling forward as you brought the saber down, falling onto of it as it splintered in two and jabbed into your arm. You hit the floor, catching yourself with your arms, but as you looked down you noticed a massive, bloody gash decorating your arm. The shattered pole had cut through the material of your top, and your arm too. 

“Shit.” You said, not sure what to do.

“Ugh, what?” Kylo said exasperatedly turning towards you, before noticing the blood soaking your arm and dripping onto the metal floor. You looked up at him, watching a wall of realisation hit his face.

“Fuck,” He cursed, dropping to his knees next to you and grabbing your wrist, surveying the wound. “Are you ok?” 

You kept your eyes trained on his face, intrigued by his rare display of emotion. 

“Amazing.” You said bluntly, turning away when he shot you an annoyed glance. 

You reached around your shoulders, taking off your cloak and mopping the blood off the floor, afraid of what Kylo would do if you stained it. 

Kylo grabbed the material from your hand, wrapping it around your bleeding arm and tying it tightly.

“Ouch.” You winced from the pain as he tightened the knot. 

“I’m sorry.” He said hastily, turning to you. You looked back at him, puzzled; this was the most emotion you'd ever seen him show, and what’s more, it seemed like he cared about you. He seemed so sincere when he apologised, like he really was sorry for hurting you. 

You shook the thought from your mind, turning your attention to the gaping cut on your forearm.

“We need to get you to the infirmary.” Kylo said, lifting you to your feet at he ushered you to the door and down the hallway, leaving his mask in the training room.

“You forgot your helmet.” You pointed out, turning back to the door.

“I’ll get it later.” He said, marching down the corridor with his hand on your back, the warmth from beneath his glove seeping into your skin; it was a comfort.   
Every few steps a drop of blood dripped onto the floor, sounding like a pin drop as the liquid hit the cool metal. You focused on the sound, taking your mind off the deep, throbbing pain that was wringing through your nerves as your arm bled. 

You reached to medical wing, the jarring brightness sending a shock of anxiety through your chest. Noticing the quietness you looked around, searching for a doctor or nurse as you were quite set on not dying.

“Where is everybody?” Kylo shouted, frantically marching in a circle as he joined the search for a medical professional. 

“That’s what I wa.. was say… saying-” You mumbled as your vision began to blur. Suddenly you felt like you weighed a tonne, like the air was made of water and the pressure was trying to crush you. Your knees gave out and you sunk to the floor, trying desperately to stand up as you clawed onto consciousness. 

Kylo rushed over to you, swooping an arm beneath you as he picked you up, effortlessly carrying you over to a room and kicking the door open. You looked up at him, studying his worried face through blurry eyes as he held you. 

Kylo laid you down on the bed, the cold leather snapping you back to reality as you watched him rifle through the shelves, tearing off his thick black gloves and replacing them with blue rubber ones. He walked back over to you, placing a handful of stuff on the table beside you as he dragged the stool in the corner of the room next to you. 

Kylo took your wrist in his hand, untying your bloodied cape and tossing it into the bin behind him. He dabbed the wound with a cloth after soaking it in disinfectant. It stung like a bitch and made you wince, jolting your arm away from Kylo in pain.

“Shit, I’m sorry.” He said, the same vulnerable panic intertwined in his voice that had surprised you earlier.   
He reached around for the table after carelessly dumping the bloody rag on the floor, and grabbed a smallish syringe filled with some sort of liquid, tapping it and pushing the air bubbles out of it. 

“Here,” Kylo said, injecting you. “This should help the pain.

Almost instantaneously the sharp throbbing pain in your arm evaporated, replaced by a  
the dulled pressure of Kylos hands. You watched him as he pulled the needle out, the concentration in his eyes evident as he tried not to hurt you.   
Setting the syringe down, Kylo grabbed a needle and a length of blue thread, passing the thread through the needle slowly as he bit his plump lower lip in concentration. 

“Oh, fuck no.” You said strongly, turning to face the wall as you realised that he was going to stick your arm up. 

“Hey,” Kylo said, firmly gripping your shoulder. “You wont feel a thing.”   
You turned to face him, meeting his eyes as you listened to him speak, his voice unusually soft.  
You scoffed, light headed from the bloodless as you faced the wall again, not exactly thrilled about seeing your arm get sewn up.

You waited anxiously, the lack of feeling in your arm a strange shock to your system as you tried to think of anything else. Your mind drifted to earlier that day, when you fell and cut your arm. The look on Kylos face when he realised what had happened—the raw panic—it puzzled you. It seemed like he cared, like he was genuinely worried about you, but from what you'd heard, and what you'd seen yourself, he didn't care about any one else wellbeing, not enough to sew up their arm when they make a stupid mistake. 

“All done.” Kylo said.   
You looked around; your arm had a bandage wrapped sloppily around it, covering the wound, held in place by a safety pin.   
“Feeling ok?” He asked, peeling the blue gloves off his hands and dumping them in then bin. 

“Uh, yeah.” You said as you glanced at his hands. You hadn't seen them before; they were always covered by his gloves, unfortunately. You hadn’t realised how big they were, making your hands look like a childs in comparison. 

You watched Kylo return everything to its original place, your vision still slightly blurry from the blood loss. 

“You need to eat.” Kylo said, taking a snack bar from the side and opening it, handing it to you as he grabbed a cup and filled it up in the sink.   
You took a bite, taking the cup from Kylo as he handed it to you.

“Thank you.” You said, downing the whole cup to combat the fact that your mouth felt as dry as a desert. 

“Yeah, uh-” Kylo was cut off by the door swinging open, a man in a long white coat entering the room.

“What the hell?” He said noticing Kylo and adjusting his tone, probably not keen on getting beheaded. 

“She’s hurt.” Kylo said, gesturing to you as he made his way to the door. 

“Oh, right.” The doctor said, immediately jumping to action as he hung up his coat and grabbed something from his drawers. 

You watched as Kylo left the room, the loud thud of his boots fading away as you watched the door close. The doctor sat down next to you running through a long checklist of questions as he tried to situate himself. You answered him, still slightly fuzzy from the injury and the painkiller. He took a look at your wound, deeming the stitching acceptable as he re-bandaged your arm, far neater than last time. 

You were let go after half an hour, advised to ‘walk slowly and drink water’ like that would stop you from picking the bucket if the stitched burst, but you didn't care; you were exhasted.   
You headed to your room, throwing yourself onto your bed and passing out almost immediately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its taken me so long to update, I was in the shower x


	11. Shower Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW//blood x

You were woken up by a nagging pain in your arm as the painkiller wore off. Sitting up you rubbed your eyes, slowly bringing yourself into reality as you looked down at your torn clothes which were still soaked in blood. You stood up slowly, trying to avoid passing out and you changed into a new shirt, throwing the old one into the corner of the room for lack of a bin. You decided against a shower, mainly because you weren't sure if you were allowed to with a fresh wound, and also because you still hadn't figured out how to turn up the temperature.

The clock next to your bed read ‘7:37’.

_Great, there goes the day._

Your stomach rumbled; having not eaten all day you were starving, and decided to head down to the cantine to grab some food. You checked your appearance in the reflection in the window on your way out, making sure that your sleeve covered the bandage—it didn't go with the outfit.

The food hall was relatively empty, only a few stormtroopers sitting together on one of the far tables. You grabbed a tray and about two servings and sat down on the closest table, focusing on your food to try and block out the throbbing pain in your arm.

You finished the meal in about five seconds, shovelling it into your mouth at the speed of light. When you’d finished you put your tray back, heading through the doorway back to your room, but the shop stabbing in your arm stopped you. _Maybe the doctor had some painkillers?_

You turned around and headed back to the med wing, the jarring change in atmosphere still a shock as you left the dreary halls.

“Can I help you?” The woman at the desk looked at you over her glasses, _definitely_ judging you for no good reason.

“Um, I’m looking for the doctor I saw yesterday?”

“Sure, name?”

“Um,” you tried to remember if he said his name, which he didn’t. You only remembered his face. “Im not sure but he was tallish, brown hair, green eyes?”

“Right…” She said, pushing up her glasses. “DAVID!” She shouted, immediately returning to scribbling behind her desk.

After a few seconds a man emerged from sown the hallway with a scowl on his face.

“Like I told you, _Tif_ , a spider does _not_ qualify as an emerg- oh hello.” He said, noticing you. “Feeling any better?”

“Yeah, thank you. I was actually wondering if I could get some painkillers? My arms killing me.”

“Oh, um…” The doctor started, looking at the floor. “I’m not sure—pain medications are in very low stock at the moment and they're being held for _real_ emergencies. Sorry.”

“ _Real_ emergencies?” You did not like how he said that. You crossed your arms, doing your best not to let your anger get the better of you.

“I just mean that-“ You stepped forward, cutting him off as you backed him against the wall.

“I know _exactly_ what you mean.” Your tone was firm and angry, even though you were almost half his height you could tell that the doctor was intimidated by you.

“I-Im sorry but I'm going to have to ask you to leave.” He said, crossing his arms in a feeble attempt to act tough.

“Look, I just need something to-“ You tried to reason with him, but he cut you off, raising his voice as he stepped towards you.

“Please, _leave.”_

“Please, I just-“ You were about to reason with him when he reached out and grabbed you by your arm, his thin fingers curling tightly around your concealed bandage.

A spike of excruciating pain shot through your arm, bringing you to your knees as you dropped, screaming in pain.

“LET GO!” You were immobilised by the pain, barely able to hit him with enough force to tear paper.

“Stop being dramatic.” He muttered, dragging you towards the door by your arm, only making the pain more unbearable. You felt a warmth spread over your arm and you looked up to see a drop of blood fall from your elbow.

Suddenly, you heard the loud clunk of footsteps as you tried your best to at least stand up. You looked up to see the large silhouette of Kylo standing at the entrance of the med wing, the red glow of his lightsaber dimly reflected off the white floor.

The man holding your arm was flung back, his body hitting the wall behind you with a crack as Kylo sent him flying. You watched him claw at his throat as he gasped like a fish out of water, his jaw flapping open and shut as he made a pathetic attempt to resist the force holding him down. Kylo marched forward, his lightsaber screeching as he swung it at the doctors face, dropping his body to the floor. He raised his hands to his face, wiping the gash on his face as he was forced to the floor by Kylos boot as he stood on top of him.

“You’re lucky that you're a good doctor.” His voice was laced with malice as he spat the words out of his mask, walking over his quivering body towards you.

“Are you ok?” His voice was far softer as he kneeled down next to you, taking your bleeding arm in his gloves. The dark leather glinted red as the harsh lights beamed above you.

“Fuck, ow!” You snarled as you felt a stitch burst, more blood pooling onto the floor.

Your vision started blurring as you felt your shoulders drop. You looked up at Kylos mask, his words distorted and far away as you felt your head hit the floor, the light snapping away.

You slowly faded into consciousness, the sound of silence greeting you as you woke up. Burying your face into the pillow you curled up, not willing to wake up yet, but something was off; instead of smelling the scent of the generic shampoo that they'd given you, you smelt a rich warmth, with dull undertones of— _what is that?—_ Coconuts?

You sat up, rubbing your eyes and looking around the room. _Weird, it looked like your room, but something was slightly off; It was bigger._

_‘oh, shit.’_ You thought. _‘This is Kylos room.’_ You remembered what it looked like from when you decided to have a snoop around the ship and accidentally stumbled into it. But what were you here? You glanced down, noticing your arm sloppily bandaged up below your rolled-up sleeve _._

Your mouth was dry and your shoulders ached as you stretched, throwing your legs over the side of the bed, which was significantly higher than yours as it turns out.

The main room was also much bigger than yours, just as you had remembered it, with a kitchen area to the left of the door. On the side there was an open med kit, which was missing a bandage. You realised that Kylo had re-bandaged you, and still wasn't great at it. You looked for a cup, finding a tall glass in a cupboard above the sink and filling it up, downing it in one sip.

“Feeling better?” You turned around to see Kylo standing in the doorway, cradling his helmet under his arm.

“Yeah, thanks.” You put the glass down on the counter top. “But why am I here?”

Kylo closed the door, setting his helmet down on the table in front of the sofa and leaning against the wall.

“That doctor was the only one on the ward, and I think you'll agree with me when i say that he would have done more harm than good.”

“True.” You chuckled, looking down at your messily bandaged arm.

“You’re covered in blood—you should have a shower.” Kylo said, taking something out of a cupboard and handing it to you. “Put this over the bandage, so it doesn't get wet.”

“A plastic bag?”

“ _No, it’s a horse._ ” His sarcastic tone wiped away any sort of respect you had for him, remembering how he was.

You snatched the bag and went into the bathroom, locking the door and throwing your bloody clothes in the corner. You looked at the bag— _How glamorous_ —tying it over your arm and stepping into the shower.

Unfortunately, it was the exact same as yours so you braced for the shock of freezing water hitting your face.You turned it on and jumped back, the cold water feeling like hail scratching your skin.

“ _Shit._ ” You whispered, still getting used to the feeling.

“You ok?” Kylo said from the other side of the door.

“I’m fine!” You called out.

_‘No, I'm fucking freezing because your fucking shower is fucking stupid.’_ You thought, shivering.

Suddenly, you heard a clunk as the door unlocked, and the sound of footsteps coming closer echoed off the bathroom walls. Kylos domineering silhouette was blurred by the water on the shower door as he reached out and clid the shower open.

“What the fu-“ You started, only to be cut off when Kylo leant in, turning one of the dozens of dials on the shower as a flurry of warm water hit your exposed body. You were inches apart as he reached across you, the stream of water catching the side of Kylos head and drenching his dark hair, straightening the curl out. A bead of water ran down his face, tracing over his rosy lips as it fell. Your eyes met, the glisten in his caramel irises making you even warmer as his breath his your chest, throwing colour into your cheeks.

“And you think _I’m_ stupid” He taunted, his deep voice quiet but still assertive as he smirked, frozen in place as his arm reached over you.

You paused, still in shock from what was happening. “I just think you're a dick.” You tried to act as unbothered as possible, not sure how to react.

He chuckled, his low and gravel-y tone tightening the knot in your chest as he lingered, the fading grin still plastered on his face.

You both remained still, neither gaze faltering as the quiet _‘shhhhhh’_ of the water hitting your body filled your ears. Another water drop trickled down Kylos face, dripping off his chiseled nose as he looked back at you.

“You’re getting wet.” You said, your voice barely audible.

Kylo looked over at his arm, his black top now soaked as it held on to the temperature dial.

“Huh.” He said, finally stepping back from you and sliding the shower door closed, the clank of the bathroom door re-locking sounding behind you.

You froze for a second, processing what had just happened. What _had_ just happened? Well, at least you wouldn't have to choose between hypothermia and being dirty anymore. You turned back around, stepping into the warm stream of water and running the fingers that weren't wrapped in a plastic bag through your hair.

_‘Well, that was… something’_ You thought as you took one of the shampoo bottles from the shower floor and squeezing some into your hand. It smelled different from yours, familiar, but you weren't sure where you remembered it from.

You looked at the bottle; “Coconut extract, …” Just like Kylos pillow.

You finished washing your hair, and the blood off your upper arm, and got out, wrapping a towel round yourself and realising that all of your clothes were back in your room.

_‘Oh well, no-one’ll see me if i walk to my room like this.’_ You thought, noticing the significant absence of your usual post-shower shivering before unlocking the door and bracing for the cold air. As you stepped into the dark min room, you felt your foot trample over something soft, looking down you saw a neatly folded pile of black fabric. You picked it up, unfolding a top and some trousers.

_‘Well at least I won’t have to walk to my room like this.”’_ You thought, re-locking the bathroom door as you got dressed, looking above the sink out of habit to check your appearance, but there was no mirror—just a cabinet door. _Weird._

“Thanks for helping me with the shower…” You said hesitantly as you walked into the main room, noticing Kylo putting away the med kit into one of the kitchen cupboards.

“Are you gonna stop complaining about the cold now?” He said, his tone returning back to the sternpassive-aggression that you so well knew and hated.

“Uh huh,” You said, annoyed. ”Are we training today then?” You crossed your arms, leaning against the doorframe as you watched him close the cabinet door.

“No. You need to rest, or you'll just faint on me and become more of a nuisance.”

“Aww, _thanks_.” You muttered sarcastically, reaching out a hand and trying to slide the door open, but as you tried to use the force a sharp pain echoed through your skull, making you jump back.

“Ow, fuck.” You grasped your head, the pain quickly fading as you squeezed your temples.

“Here.” Kylo said, walking over to you as he opened the door with less effort than it took him to walk, “You should probably be careful; don't push yourself.”

You looked up at him, wondering why he walked over to you when he could have just stayed where he was, as you looked into his eyes—the same glint glowing from behind his caramel irises that had made you feel so warm inside in the shower. You could feel a blush rise in your cheeks as you both lingered, his cherry lips parting slightly as he breathed, a small strand of his hair bouncing in the air above his breath.

“Yeah…” You responded, not able to form a coherent sentence as you stared at him. “Well, thanks.”

Kylo nodded as you left his room, the door sliding shut behind you as you walked to the elevator. What had just happened ran through your mind like a movie—the shower, the intense eye contact, the warmth rising between your legs as you felt the warmth radiate from his damp body; it made you squirm as you waited for your floor, quickly striding to your door as soon as the doors clicked open. Luckily, your door was much easier to open than Kylos, and as soon as you crossed the threshold you ran to your bedroom, flinging yourself onto the bed headfirst. Trying your best to ignore the knot in your chest you stared at the ceiling, tired from the whole doctor ordeal, let alone the shower.

_‘Shit.’_ You thought, crossing your legs to suppress the rising warmth coming from your core as you thought about what happened.

You decided that there was nothing better to do than sleep, given that you were exhausted from being literally dragged around by a doctor, so you got changed into pyjamas and climbed into bed, slightly disappointed that your pillow smelt of you and not Kylo, but that’s probably because you just liked the smell of his shampoo, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, isn't kylo so helpful ;))) x


	12. Coruscant

You were sitting in the cantine, working your way trough some toast, and going over what had happened in your mind; you could almost feel the weight of the tension between you and Kylo when he'd helped you in the shower, as if it left physical marks on your body. It was one of the only times that you didn't have the overwhelming urge to punch him square in his face, although that thought was still very much in the back of your mind.

You remembered the bright orange bottle of painkillers greeting you when you woke up, a well needed contrast with the dreary walls of your room. Your arm didn't hurt much now, probably because the doctor was so scared by Kylos outburst that he didn't want to upset him any more, so he dropped off the pills—Just as well, or you might have killed him yourself.

You were lost in thought amongst the light hum of breakfast chatter in the background when you noticed a shadow looming over you. You didn't need to look up to see who it was, used to being approached at breakfast to be given your instructions for the day.

“Hi, Ren.” You said, not taking your eyes off the tray in front of you.

Kylo sat down, crossing his gloved hands in front of him as he rested his large frame on the uncomfortable cafeteria seats.

“General Hux has asked me to go to Coruscant.” He said, the empty hum of his helmet echoing as he spoke.

“Congrats.” You looked up at him, shooting him a sarcastic smile before returning to the highly interesting plate of slightly cremated bread on the tabletop.

“He wants you to come with me.” He finished, waiting for your response, as if you had any say in the matter.

“Why?”

“Who knows, maybe you'll finally get yourself killed.” He rose up, placing his hands on the table as he leant over to speak to you. “Just be at the landing bay soon.”

You squared your shoulders and pressed an arm to your chest, making a mockingly stern face as you spoke firmly. “Sir, yes sir!” You could practically _feel_ Kylo roll his eyes from behind his helmet as he turned to walk away.

_‘I really got stuck with this, huh?’_ You heard an echo of his voice in the back of your head, faint but easily recognisable as you glared at his back.

“What?” You said, ready to tackle him through the window into outer space if he had the audacity to repeat himself.

He turned round, cocking his head slightly as he spoke condescendingly.

“I didn't say anything.”

“I just heard your voice.” You said accusingly, crossing your arm and standing up with your empty tray.

“What did I say?”

“You said ‘I really got stuck with this, huh?’—Charming, aren't you, Ren?” You walked towards the kitchen, dropping off your tray as you headed to the exit, Kylos footsteps following you.

“I didn't say that,” He said, following you to the landing bay, “But I though it.”

“Oh, so now I'm some sort of mind reading wizard?” You very extremely unamused by his attempt to gaslight you, and very ready to call hi out on his bullshit, but his tone—however annoying and condescending—seemed sincere.

“You’re getting stronger; you're able to read thoughts.”

“Bullshit”

“It’s part of The Force, dumbass.” He snarled.

“Oh.” That _did_ make sense; all the times you thought that you'd said what you were thanking gout loud, he was probably just listening to what you were thinking; Like the shower—how could he know that you didn't know how to work the dumb dials, you never said it out loud.

“C’mon,” He said, breaking your chain of thought. “We need to go see Hux.”

You followed him to the landing bay, the same one from your journey to Naboo, where General Huxwas waiting for you, hands glued together behind his back as he scowled at everything there was to scowl at.

Kylo greeted him, asking him to relay why you were going to Coruscant, for your sake.

“Well,” Hux said, “Despite things being relatively quietly around here recently, there is a shortage of supplies, and while we would usually send sone of the storm troopers to collect them, many of them are… indisposed.” Kylo nodded, indicating Hux to continue. “And since its a relatively small amount of supplies I was hoping you two could collect it.”

“You’re treating us like troopers.” Kylo said bluntly, before turning around and heading to the entrance of the ship that stood in the middle of the landing bay, opening the door and marching up the ramp.

“Any objections from you?” Hux poised, tilting his head as he spoke.

“Not particularly.”

“Good, then follow Commander Ren, he’ll tell you where exactly you're going, if he isn't having a temper tantrum that is.” Hux crossed his arms behind his back.

Bidding him goodbye as he left, you followed Kylo into the ship. It was the same one that you had visited Naboo on, and you remembered just how well _that_ trip went; You were just lucky that you didn't have some form of permanent brain damage. You walked into the control room, pausing as you saw the seats. You remembered what had happened _after_ Naboo too; the look in Kylos eyes as he so gently dabbed the blood off your forehead, and the way he let you patch up his leg— _well, it was either that or death, but it was still nice of him to trust you._

“Aren’t you gonna sit down?” Kylo said from his seat in front of the main controls as he clicked his helmet off, placing it to the right of him as he pressed some random buttons frantically.

You sat down, crossing your legs as you let your mind wonder. You watched as you left The Finalizer, the inky blackness of space filling up the glass in front of you as the ship started its journey to Coruscant.

“Since this journey is going to be relatively long, I thought we could do something other than waste time.” Kylo paused, his flat tone betraying his somewhat questionable wording.

“Wait, what?” You said, not sure what he was implying, and not sure if you wanted to find out.

“We haven’t trained in a while, since that doctor decided to step out of line, and since we have more than enough time on our hands, we’re training.” He spat out the word ‘doctor’ like it tasted bitter in his mouth.

“Ok,” You said, looking around the small room that was definitely not near big enough to practise fighting. “But this rooms, like, really small.”

“Yesterday you said you heard me say something when I didn’t. You’re beginning to be able to use the force to hear what people are thinking.”

“Cooliooo.” You said, slightly distracted by the stars zooming past your eyes behind the glass as you spun your chair back and forth.

“Hey,” Kylo boomed, grabbing the arms of your chair with both arms and turning it towards him. “Listen.”

As soon as he realised how close you two were, he froze. The annoyed, piercing look in his eyes softened as his breath hitched, your faces hovering an inch apart as he leant over you. You looked back at him, your brain unable to form a single coherent thought as the heat radiating off his skin threw a blush onto your cheeks.

After what felt like a year, you broke the silence. “I’m listening.”

Kylo hesitantly stepped back, clearing his throat. “Stand up.”

You obeyed him, crossing your arms as you prepared to be berated for you failed attempts at whatever he was about to make you do.

“I want you to try to hear what I'm thinking.”

“I’m sorry, _what?”_ You weren't sure what drugs he was on, but whatever they were they were making him delusional.

“Just remember what you were doing the first time you did it, and do your best to do it again.”

“How _descriptive_.” You had no idea what you did the first time, and had no clue how to replicate it but you'd give it your best shot.

Not sure where to begin, you stared at Kylo, focusing on a singular small curl of hair that hung over his eyebrow, tracing the outline of it with your mind as you tried your hardest to hear what he was thinking. After thirty seconds you gave up—how the fuck were you meant to _read his fucking mind?_

“I can’t do it.” You said, frustrated.

“Are you doing what you did last time?”

“I don’t know what I did last time—it was an accident!”

Kylo paused, a faint expression of bewilderment waving over his features. “What do you mean you _‘didn’t mean to do it’_?”

“I _mean_ ,” You said condescendingly, as if you were explaining maths to a child. “That I didn't mean to do it.”

Kylo walked forward, stopping in front of you before taking your hands in his and lifting them up to his temples. You could feel the warmth radiate from underneath his thick leather gloves as he raised your arms, bending down so you could reach. He pressed each of your hands—which dwindled in size compared to his—on the side of his face, holding them in place as he spoke.

“Try again.” He said, his voice much slower and steadier than before. “Concentrate. What am I thinking?”

You nodded and closed your eyes, focusing all your energy on your hands,bringing it up to your head. After a small while you heard Kylos voice, clear as day, behind your mind.

“Fucking hell she's short.”

Your eyes snapped open as you scowled at him, hands still pressed to his temples.

“Really?” You were wholly unimpressed in this moment, and you couldn't lie to yourself; You 100% wanted to punch Kylo square in the face, more than usual anyway.

“Really what?”

“I’m short?”

“You did it.” A small smirk brushed over the corners of KYlos mouth, which slowly snapped back into place as he stood up right, taking his gloved hands off yours. “Well done.”

You shook off the remnants of warmth on your palms, swiftly pacing back to your seat and sitting down, going back to quite literally staring off into space.

“And what makes you think we’re done?” You heard Kylo say as your char spun back around to him, arm outstretched.

without missing a beat you turned the chair back round, making sure to keep it in place. “Because I said so.”

Kylo said nothin, instead he sat back down in the chair beside you, intently studying the plethora of buttons adorning the metal panel before leaning back. This was the first time you'd seen him anything near relaxed, and it was strange—such a strict, rigorous man finally taking a break, however small.

“Hey,” You said, raising that you didn't even know _why_ you were travelling to Coruscant. “what are we picking up, anyway?”

“Nothing interesting.”

“Care to elaborate on that, _Commander Ren?”_ You said ‘Commander Ren’ in a mocking tone, looking over to see Kylo slowly intently at you as you said it.

“Not really, but since you asked it’s just a few medical supplies.”

“Pain Killers, by any chance?” You wondered if there would ever be another situation like the one before, or if you have to spark out any nurses for withholding plasters.

Kylo chuckled, the light rumbling of his voice a cheerful contrast to his usual stern tone. “Yes.”

You both sat in silence for a few more minutes, letting your minds wonder as you stared into space.To your surprise, it wasn’t long before you had arrived on Coruscant, landing your ship in one of many landing bays that spanned out over a large concrete platform. You and Kylo left the ship, closing the door before you followed him blindly to the street, where the loud hum of life gave you a much needed serotonin boost as you took your first look at Coruscant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that this is a kind of nothing chapter, I p r o m i s e you that the next on is going to be immaculate x


	13. sleepy time, bitches uwu

You severed the busy street, looking around at the tall, modernistic buildings that stood above you, looking down on the hustle and bustle of the streets below.

You followed Kylo as he marched, feeling a little like a puppy blindly following its master as you did your best to keep up with his pace.

“Keep up.” You heard his voice say, though strangely it wasn't muffled my his helmet.

Puzzled, you jogged up to him, walking beside him as you marched god knows where. You chose not to ask him to repeat himself—although you would never admit it out loud, you were completely intimidated by him when he wore his helmet, especially when he walked so fast. The loud thudding of his boots against the stone road reminded you of trailing behind him after you'd first met, no idea how much of a dick he was—you envied the old you in that way.

After a while of following Kylo, you arrived at a building; it was fairly small and squat compared to the rest of the buildings around it, hidden in the shadows of the cosmopolitan landscape. You followed Kylo through the door, being slapped in the face with the intense smell of chemicals, just like the med wing onboard The Finalizer. The floors were a dark wood, making the smallish room seem even more cramped, and the walls were made of some type of polished stone. There was a counter in front of one of the shelved, behind which was a tall, thin man talking to Kylo. He reached down, picking up a thick suitcase and handing it to him, turning back to the book on the counter as Kylo turned round. You followed him out of the door, slightly underwhelmed at the severity (or lack there of) of the ‘mission’ you'd been sent on. _So much for adventure, huh?_

Kylo lead you back to the ship, carrying the case by his side as he walked.

“That’s it?” You asked him as you made your way back.

He simply nodded, seeming somewhat exasperated by your many _many_ questions.

You didn't pay attention to where you were walking, staring at the floor as you left your mind wander into a trance of near-unconsciousness.

You were suddenly snapped out of your trance as you reached the ship, or more accurately, where the ship was parked.

“What the FUCK.” Kylo shouted, marching aggressively towards where you'd left the ship, and where there now was an empty space.

“Shit…” You muttered under your breath, jogging after him as you looked around you for the ship; maybe you'd just forgotten where you'd parked? Unfortunately that wasn't the case, and after ten minutes of walking in circles you and Kylo stood in the middle of the bay, impatiently glancing around.

“How the fuck did you loose it?” He said accusingly.

“Excuse me?” You almost shouted, your voice surprisingly powerful as you crossed your arms. “I was _not_ the one who drove that thing all the way here. If it’s anyones fault, it’s yours.”

He tried to you, looking down as you felt the death glare burn your skin from behind his mask. “I wasn't the one who closed the door.”

You paused, confused. “Yes you were.”

“No, you were!”

“No, you were!”

“No, you were!”

This cycle went on for approximately three years, or what felt like it, until you both came to the conclusion that standing around and bickering would solve nothing. Unable to come to a conclusion as to who carried the blame for loosing the ship, you and Kylo decided that time would be better spent contacting someone to come and rescue you. You stood by as he contacted General Hux through the force or whatever—you weren't really paying attention when he explained it to you, more preoccupied with holding a grudge about Kylo blaming you for the mysterious disappearance of the ship.

Kylo walked back to you after talking to hux, sighing dramatically to get your attention. “Hux said that, due to a lack of running ships, the earliest we’re going to be able to get transport is tomorrow.”

“So that means?” You weren't sure what he wanted you to say, it wasn’t like you knew this planet, or how to deal with being stranded on it.

“It means that we’re going to have to find somewhere to stay the night.” He sounded drab and defeated, and it was kind of funny, how someone as great as _Commander Ren of the First Order_ is pouting over having to stay in a hotel for one night.

“Ok?” You looked up, realising that it was getting kinda dark. “We should probably get on that, then.”

Kylo sighed, walking off and signalling for you to go with him. “I remember seeing a hotel earlier, near the shop.”

You walked until you reached the hotel that did, in fact, exist. The lobby was somewhat modern, but the candles being used to light up the room betrayed that somewhat. Kylo went up to the old lady behind the front desk as you stood behind him, not sure what to do other than observe.

“Well, sugah, yah lucky that ya got here on time; we only have one room left.” She said, handing Kylo a key and scribbling something in a large book that sat on the desk, overlooked by a trio of candles dripping wax on the pages. You thanked her, making your way towards the staircase, but were stopped by her calling out.

“Oh, by the way, sugah, our electric aint working at the moment, so theres a box-a-matches and some candles on the bedside table to light things up.”

_Fan-fucking-tastic._

You and Kylo walked in silence to your room, still brooding in the atmosphere of annoyance from when you'd accused each other of loosing the ship. You finally reached the room—thank god—and unlocked the door, stumbling into the dark room as you felt around for the candles. You and Kyle both fumbled around in the dark for a minute, bumping into each other ever few seconds.

“Watch where you're going!”

“Watch where _you're_ going!”

You finally found the matches, striking one and holding it to the candle as the light slowly filled up the room.

“Oh.” You heard Kylo say as the room was illuminated.

“What?” You turned around to see Kylo with his helmet in his hands, standing on the other side of one double bed. One. Double. bed. “Ah, she didn't mention that.”

You both paused, the hatred in the atmosphere quickly dissipating and being replaced with a thick layer of awkwardness.

“I’m too tired for this shit.” Kylo stated, exasperatedly flinging himself onto the bed and groaning, running his had through his hair and frowning. “You can just sleep on the floor.”

“Fuck you,” You said, laying on the bed equally exasperated. “ _You_ can sleep on the floor.”

Kylo chuckled, sitting up and slipping his boots off. “Ugh, I hate you.”

“The feeling’s mutual, hun.” You said ‘hun’ with such malice and hatred that it could've been a slur. You took off your boots, dumping your cape on the floor and turning to Kylo who was sitting on the other side of the bed, looking back at you.

“Just so you know,” You said, raising an eyebrow. “I’m not sleeping on the floor.”

“Well neither am I.” Kylo returned, mimicking your expression.

“Fine.”

“Fine.”

The passive-aggression was slightly hilarious, but you weren't about to laugh and lose the ‘who can be a bigger dick’ contest.

Despite not really doing anything that day, you were exhausted; probably from the small training session on the journey over—it wasn't much but you weren't used to it so it took a lot out of you. Although your clothes were surprisingly comfortable, they were way to constricting to sleep in, but that sounded like a problem that you were going to have to bear—and you would just grin and bear it, if it wasn't for how hot the room was, because of all the candles. You could tell Kylo was thinking the same thing as he removed his overcoat, leaving him in his much more fitting, yet still modest, under clothes, which were also completely black. You both sat on your sides of the bed for a second, contemplating what to do.

“Fuck this, I'm not sleeping in clothes.” Kylo said as you heard the rustle of fabric from behind you.

“Yup.” You agreed, undressing down to your underwear, which was less than glamorous, but it was comfortable. Turning around to fluff your pillow down you tried your best not to to stare at Kylo; this was the first time that you'd seen him in anything less than was was essentially an emo cereal box, and it was slightly overwhelming. His shoulders were clearly strong, resting on top of his toned chest that heaved with every breath. As he adjusted his pillow, you watched the muscles in his thick arms flex, the warm light of the candle sculpting his pale skin like a statue against the shadows.You kept your focus on Kylo, watching him from the corner of your eye as he stood up to untuck the duvet from the mattress. He was only wearing a pair of blue chequered boxers, which covered up the top of his thick thighs as he moved.

Trying to not seem like a stalker, you turned your attention to untucking your side of the mattress, feeling slightly self conscious about your lack of abs. As you were folding your clothes you heard a bang as Kylo accidentally kicked the bedside table, knocking the lit candle off of it. You threw out your hand, stopping it mid-air with the force as the small flame fizzled out from the breeze. You put it back where you thought the table was, but it was difficult to tell in the pitch black.

“Well done.” You said sarcastically as Kylo threw himself on the bed, grunting as a reply. You played down on the bed, sliding under the cool covers and realising that the bed was about 100 times colder than the room, especially without the warmth from the candle.

“Quit hogging the covers.” You said, yanking the duvet over you.

“ _You_ quit hogging them.” Kylo returned, pulling them back.

This tug of war continued until you were both satisfied with your share of the covers, eventually giving in to unconsciousness as you went to sleep.

————————

You weren't sure how long you were asleep before you woke up, but it couldn't have been any more than a few hours because it was still pitch black around you. It had always been hard for you to sleep in an unfamiliar environment, especially since the temperature in the room had dropped dramatically, probably since all the candles in the building had been blown out for the night. Now, the decision to sleep in your underwear wasn't seeming too smart.

You played awake for a while, staring at the ceiling when you felt the think blanket being pulled off you as Kylo rolled over, hogging the whole duvet.

“Oh for fucks sake-“ You muttered, grabbing the blanket and bundling yourself up in it. You heard Kylo fidget a bit in his sleep, the sudden onslaught of cold air seemingly uncomfortable as he groaned in annoyance. You smirked, amused by the fact that you irritated Kylo.

You closed your eyes, trying your best to get back to sleep despite how cold it was when you heard Kylo rolling back over. You braces yourself for having the covers yanked off you, but to your surprise they remained very much on you. Instead you felt a Kylos body press against your back as he curled up behind you. He reached out, resting his arm over your shoulder and burying his face against the back of your neck. You froze, not quite sure what was happening.

“Kylo?…” You whispered, getting nothing in response. _Great, He's asleep._

The feeling of warm breath along your neck made you blush, the sound of Kylos shallow breathing the only noise in the room as he burrowed into the crook of your neck. He pulled you closer into his chest, curling around you as the warmth from his body washed over your skin. You felt his hand wrap round your side, pulling you into his arms.

You were about to protest, but were held back by the absence of the feeling air against your skin, replaced by the heat coming off of Kylos bare skin. You let yourself melt into the warmth, giving in to sleep as the rhythmic sound of Kylos breathing against your neck filling your ears faded. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ngl, this is my fave trope in fanfic--apart from enemies to lovers obvs--so here we r x


End file.
